The Allspark
by Silent Shooter
Summary: Three female Autobots living as humans met up with the other autobots and helped with the battle of mission city, one thing though, what happened to the energy when the Allspark was destroyed? It went into the girls that's what! one more catch though, theyr beast bots, they can change into animals, rating might change later. JazzxOc, ProwlxOc, bumblebeexOc
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, only my oc's and their smart ass remarks! XD

* * *

Prologue

"speaking threw the radio or com. link"

Sara, Clair, Sam, and I were all in History. We had to do a genealogy report on a relative of ours. Sam was the last one to go.

"Mr. Witwicky, you're up," the teacher said lazily

Man! he doesn't want to be here any more then the rest of us! I thought as Clair started to doodle on a loose piece of paper, Sara turned towards me handing me and note. Well, to say the least, none of us paid attention. That is, until Sam shown the class his grandfathers glasses and the 'strange symbols he drew.

"Girls, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" I ask the two as im lightly hitting them

"Yeah, May. The location to the key of all life on our planet is sitting right in front of our eyes," Sara responded.

"-and this is all for sale! It's going towards my car fund," Sam said, we all glance at one another with knowing looks.

*after class*

Sara and Clair had already headed out side and were going to wait for me to get to my Ferrari. I was at my locker getting some books for homework that I didn't need or want to do. "Hey, May!" I turned to see Mikaela standing by my locker.

"Hey Mik, whats up?" I respond going back to digging out books.

"I was wondering if you, Sara, and Clair would like to come over to the party later on," she responded while leaning on the locker next to mine.

"Yeah, sure. We can take a stop by. Why don't you text me the details, right now the girls and I gotta run some errands. Talk to you later!" I yelled that last part as I walk out the door and go to the parking lot.

As I ran towards my

ferrari, I noticed that all of our 'vehicles' were surrounded by jocks. Sara 'owns' a Jaguar, it is purple with ghost flames going up the front and sides. Clair 'owns' a mustang, it is orange with red flames going up the front and sides. While 'my vehicle' is a Ferrari, it is black with red flames going up the front and sides. To put it lightly, they were badass!

I shove my way past the jocks to the front drivers door, I unlock the door and hop in. When I go to close the door, I was stopped by Trent. Great what does this clown want now?

"Hey! Wait a second! How did you and the and the other two cuties get such hot and expensive rides?" Man he makes me want to hurl!

"It's called work, money, and minding my own damn business. Maybe you should try it sometime, you might actually get a half-way decent vehicle!" And with that, I slam my door closed, started up the 'vehicle' and drove off with Sara and Clair hot on my trail.

"Hey Wolf, do you feel that new Autobot signal?" Sara asked through the link, though it came out through my radio.

"Yeah, give me a second to find out if it's friend or foe and what their designation is," replied as I switch links, "This is designation Nightwolf; Beastbot and tracker for the Autobot's, please state your designation and whether or not you are friend or foe,"

"Designation Bumblebee, scout for the Autobot's, and as far as I remember 'Wolf, we are friends, and I would still like to believe that we are. Are there any other allies on this planet?"

"Good to hear from you old friend! Yes Designations Tigerlily and Dandelion are right behind me now. I am reading your cordinations and we are closer than I previously thought, but I cannot meet up with you, do not worry we will see each other soon enough. Nightwolf out" I switched back to the other link.

"Tiger, 'Lion, it's our old friend, Bumblebee! but as of right now we don't have time to meet up with him, I told Mik that we would stop by the party at the beach. I was thinking that Sam might be there, you know how much he tries to fit in, please of his little crush on Mik. So I lead the way lets head there now, Nightwolf out"

"I could hear the other two rambling through the radio, man their squeals hurt so much when I said that is was Bee that was here. I glance at my cell to see that the party is on the other side of town, and that it started in ten minutes.

*Wonderful time skip brought to you by German beer and Awesome Prussians*

We've been at the party for a couple of hours, and were thinking about leaving, that is until Sara hit my arm and pointed behind me. I turn to where she points, and see an old 'Camaro' with Sam in it. Wow talk about killing two birds with one stone

As if on some silent agreement, we all head over to Sam, "Hey, Sam!" I yelled at him as he got out of the 'car'. he waved and we walked over to him. "Nice ride you got here!"

"Uhh... thanks, yup just got this today.." came the unsure reply from the spazzy man.

"Oh! Hey I was wondering if those glasses were still for sale, and if so, could we meet up tomorrow to talk about them?" Sara and Clair nod in agreement.

"Oh. OH! Yeah of course, come on over tomorrow, how does noon sound?"

Sara spoke up this time, "Sounds great, but for right now, can we cha-I mean check out your car, we just love classics?" I knew she just wanted to speak with him.

"Oh, yeah sure. Go right ahead," Sam replied as he walked away.

"Hey Sara~" I start

"Yeah May~" came the cheeky reply.

"The Bee buzzes when the wolf cries!" I reply back giving the door a light tap.

"No, May!" Sara started again, "It only buzzes when the Tiger calls!" she drummed her fingers on the hood.

"I disagree," Clair started to state, "The Bee obviously buzzes only when the lion roars!" she finished with leaning on the side opposite of me.

"Wait a second, girls! Maybe the Bee will reply to all three of the calls from the animals, though I think that he wouldn't reply to the wolf because she isn't a flower! The other two are though Tigerlily, and Dandelion. Obviously he only replies to flowers, so maybe I should go and tell Mikaela that we are going to leave, I want to get my homework done for once! Nice chatting with you Bee, I'm going to warn you though. Sam can be a spaz," I waved to him and headed over to Mik.

"Are you leaving, May?" She asked as I went over to her.

"Yeah, the girls and I are going to book it, I have some stuff I want to get done. I'll talk to you later though, see ya" I replied as I gave her a goodbye hug.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later!" I heard as I got in my Ferrari and waited for Clair and Sara to Climb into their 'vehicles'.

"Okay, right now 'wolf, I'm glad you said that we would stop by for a bit, seriously, thank you!" Sara said through the link. I sound my horn at her as a reply.

*time skip brought to you by Italian Pasta and Spanish Tomatoes*

"Thanks again Sam, you didn't have to see us so soon," Clair, always the formal one, thanks Sam for what feels like the twentieth time it ten minutes.

We all hear a vehicle in the background. At that sound, Sam rushes over to the window, "Oh no, oh God! It's Satan's Camaro. He's come back for me! you guys need to leave, I'll talk to you in a bit, I'll text you and everything, but right now I have to leave!" and with that, he ran out his back door...

"You guys feel like following the two of them?" Clair asked from my side.

"Yeah" Sara and I both answer at the same time.

"Besides, I might be able to finally deactivate this retched holoform!" I reply as I jump into my Hummer.

*Funny chase seen brought to you by a Russian Pick ax*

"Dude, Nightwolf, deactivate your holoform and tackle Barricade, you have the most bulk out of all of us, and none of us want Sam to die!" Tigerlily (a.k.a. Sara) Shouted from behind me.

"With pleasure!" I shouted as I Zapped out of sight and started to transform as the Ferrari was barreling towards Barricade. As I finished transforming into my beast form (a.k.a. a wolf) I tackled Barricade, transformed into my bipedal form, "Pick on somebody your own size! Sam run! Your Camaro will help you! Now go, while I distract him!" I turned back to 'Cade only to see him back in his Alt. Mode, "Shit, now its a high speed chase!" I transformed back into a Ferrari and followed after the 'Police Cruiser'.

After I chased him while he was chasing 'Bee, I found my own hiding spot, waiting for the right moment to strike. I say him follow 'Bee as he floored it out of his hiding spot. 'Bee threw the two kids out and transformed, I took the moment to gun it towards both of them, transform and take my trusty chain and sickle from out of my subspace. I seen Barricade go to tackle 'Bee. I got prepared to use my weapon, that is until I seen Dandelion tackle 'Cade!

It's going to be impossible to use this if she is still on him, I guess I can use my beast form as well. Oh! Look at that Tigerlily is using her beast mode as well, I guess I can join the party!

I transformed down into my beast mode, and went towards 'Bee and Barricade. Damn it 'Bee! 'Cade is beating the slag out of you! I thought as I seen 'Bee take hit after hit to the face from Barricade. But as I went to go and tackle 'Cade again, 'Bee hit him with his canons, officially knocking him into a power line, knocking him down for the count, at least he will be out for a couple of hours.

The girls and I transformed back into out Alt. Modes and parked behind 'Bee as Sam and Mik walked up to him.

"I think he wants something, the other one was talking about my ebay page!" Sam said as the got a little closer

"Are you nuts? Because they just had giant droid death battle, with three robotic animals that just turned into the vehicles that are now parked behind him! Wait! Sam, those are May, Clair, and Sara's vehicles!"

"Do you speak?!" Sam yelled up at 'Bee.

"Internet satellite... Broadcasting... Brings you!" bee replied through the radio.

"So you speak through the radio?" Sam always asks the obvious.

'Bee clapped and pointed to Sam, "Thank you! You're beautiful! You're wonderful, you're wonderful!" Still the same cheeky 'Bee.

"So, what was that last night?" Sam asked another question

"Message from Captain... Visitors will rain down from the heavens like angels above, Halleluiah!"

"So wait, there's more of you? Those vehicles behind you, are they what you are?" Sam asked a questions I was hoping he would ask.

"Me and the girls started to transform back up into standing position, "Hey, Sam, you didn't recognize us! We were just at your house earlier? That hurts, that really hurts..." Tigerlily asked Sam

"Hey, Sam. That's something Sara would say..." Mik Answered

"ummm... Actually Mik, her name is Tigerlily, but yes, you knew her as Sara. But as of right now, we gotta boogey on out of here to meet up with the big boss. Hopefully i get to see my dad!" I replied to mikaela as i transformed down into my Ferrari.

another time skip brought to you by Hungarian skillets, (you gotta love those things) and perverted French men*

We all watched as four vehicles pulled up and started to transform right before us, then we transformed when we were done watching.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Captain Archinbald Witwicky?" The big boss never beat around the bush.

"They know your name," Mikaela whispered to him.

"Yeah," Sam answered up in awe at the giant bot.

"I am Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybetron."

"But you can call us Autobots for short," Replied the doc bot.

"Whats Crackin' lil' bitches?!" Said a silver bot.

"This is Jazz, My second in command,"

"This looks like a cool place to kick it!"

I laughed out loud, which brought everybody to look at us, "That it is indeed Jazzy boy!"

"Nightwolf, Tigerlily, and Dandelion? Is that you? Did we finally find some femmes that were alive?" asked Jazz

"What, where did you learn to talk like that?" Sam asked

"The world wide web. This is Ironhide, my weapons specialist," Optimus answerd

"You feeling lucky punk?" He asked taking out his canons.

"No, but I am," I whispered into his ear as i held my sword to his throat.

"Nightwolf! You are alive!" I heard him exclaim as I put away my blade

"Yes, Father, I am!" I replied cheekily

"Easy, Ironhide..." Optimus warned

"I just wanted to show him my canons."

"My chief medical officer, Ratchet,"

"The boys pheromone levels indicates that he wants to mate with the female," the girls and i laugh at this statement as Sam and Mik awkwardly shuffle there feet, "And i wish to scan you three, for the simple reason of that you haven't had a proper scan in nearly 500 years!" We all nod frantically, hoping not to get a wrench to the head.

"And you have already met your guardian, bumblebee.."

"Check on the rep, yep, second to none!" 'Bee exclaimed.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle, I'm still working on them"

"Optimus, Sir, may we properly introduce ourselves, they only knew us by a different name, one that is common on this planet?" Dandelion spoke up for once, even i was proud of her.

"Of course, old friends,"

"Nightwolf, you go first," they both shoved me forward as I introduced my self.

"Sam, Mik, you knew me as May, but my real name is Nightwolf. I am a Beastbot and a Tracker for the Autobots. Sam i know that you are going to ask what a beastbot is, so i'll just tell you anyways. I am an Autobot that can change into an animal form as well as a vehicle and a bipedal mode. That animal is a wolf, hence why my name is Nightwolf," I finished by transforming into said wolf and trotting over to my father.

"Ok! I'll go next! My name is Tigerlily, but you knew me as Sara! I am also a beastbot, and I am a Spy for the Autobots as well! My beast mode is not a jaguar as you would previously believe because of my vehicle mode but it is in fact a tiger!" She finish by transforming and walking lazily over to 'Bee.

"Ok, i suppose im last. You previously knew me as Clair, but my name is, in fact, Dandelion! I am also a beastbot, and I was an apprentice of Ratchet before the war, so I am just a Field medic. Ratchet you wouldn't mind teaching me again would you," her answer was a shake of the head, indicating that he didn't mind, "Anyways, my beast mode is a Lion," as she finished she transformed into beast mode and walked over to Ratchet.

*le time skip brought to you by, Flying mint bunnies and scones*

As of currently, Sam was yelling at the Mechs in the group because they couldn't understand hard work and was destroying the lawn that looked so nice.

"Can you just go, five, ten minutes, please just leave!" Sam spazzed

"Autobots, recon!" Optimus ordered

Ironhide playfully shoved Ratchet, but he pushed him a little to hard, and Ratchet ran into the power lines, causing his sirens to go off.

"Woah, that was all tingly, you got to try that,"

I snickered as my father came towards me. I tried to step around him but he brought me in a head lock giving me a noogie.

I was laughing and trying to escape at the same time. Let me tell you one thing, it doesn't work to well.

"I forfeit, have merci have merci!" I stop moving and sniff the air, "Optimus, sir! incoming government vehicles, the all smell hostile and like malice intent! I would book it for right now! I don't want to become an experiment," right after I finished I transformed down into my Ferrari.

Everybody soon caught on to what I was saying and followed me down the street.

"Optimus, sir. We will be able to follow them when they start to drive away, plus this would be a good opportunity for Sam and Mikaela to gather information! And if we loose their trail, I can just sniff them out! I haven't done any tracking in ages." I say as the other pull up behind me.

"That is a good plan, but we have to be careful not hurt the humans. We are not Decepticons we do not harm others."

"Yes sir!" The girls and I reply

*Time skip brought to you by Toni the alien and American hamburgers*

As of currently, we're watching Mikaela and Sam question the annoying man, that is until we see Bumblebee start to lubricate on the man. The girls and I all turn around as quickly as we can. For humans, its strange, for female autobots who know what that is, is scaring!

"Bumblebee, quit lubricating on the man, there are Femmes around!" Optimus says sternly. We heard a clank and a chirp, "You Femmes may turn around now," Optimus spoke to us, as we were still turned because we didn't know if it was safe yet or not.

Ironhide smacked 'Bee in the back of the head, "Make sure no Femmes are around next time! One of those is my sparkling! She doesn't need to see that yet!"

"YET! Father! don't say that!" I say throwing my servos up in the air.

"Hey! I want to have GrandSparklings some day, so yes, yet, not now, but eventually!" came the reply from the smart ass

"FATHER! Can we continue this conversation, lets see... NEVER! There are others around!" I yell back turning around.

"So females are like that even if they are aliens..." I heard Mr. Annoying comment.

My ears Perk up at the distant noise, "Optimus, sir, incoming!"

We all transformed and headed to a safe area, all except Optimus. I look into my rearview mirror and see him run off with the humans in his hands. After a bit of driving, we finally made it on top of a bridge. We were all there except one.

"NOOO!" I flinch away from the sound, but then turn towards it. Tigerlily was being pulled away from the side by Dandelion, so as to not be seen. I glance over the side to see 'Bee being froze!

"Shh, Tiger, look we will get him back, he is a tough soldier, everything will be alright, he can handle himself, he will live on, I promise" I whispered to her. Though we all knew that we might not see him again, he might be taken apart, he will not harm a human, even if It is to save his own life, and we all know that I just made an empty promise.

"He better! If he offlines, I will hunt him down, online him, and kill him myself for not coming back!" She said with clenched fists

"that's a little harsh, don't you think?" Dandelion whispers next to me. I shrug

"Hey whatever makes her happy"

*Le short time skip because I don't know what the autobots do while Sam is headed towards Hoover Dam, and it is brought to you by Canada, wait who's Canada?*

"Lets hope that this will work!" Optimus exclaimed as he looked into the eye glasses. I turn around to see Tigerlily in her beast mode. I nudge Dandelion who is standing next to me. She looks over and nods to me. At that we both transform down and walk over to her. I laid In front of her, resting my head on her back while Dandelion laid behind her resting her head next to mine. On Cybertron, this is how we would comfort one another. And with just that thought of home, we found even more comfort.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus says as he transforms into his Alt. Mode. We all play follow the leader and, well, follow the leader.

*Le time skip brought to you by singing in the shower and Austrains playing Chopin*

We were closing in on where the Cube's location was, and guess what we saw. A blue' Clues! No, just kidding, we didn't see a blue paw print in the sand, though we did see the Camaro running rampage down the deserted road, and guess what we did! We played follow the leader and we all followed the leader as he made a U-turn and followed after 'Bee.

Oh, one question. Do you know what one hell of a mess looks like? No? Well, I'll tell you. It looks like a punk ass 'Con barreling down a crowded freeway! Oh Joy! community service! can you see my excitement. No? Oh well.

Optimus lagged behind the rest of us to transform and collide with the 'Con. We all seen him disappear on to the streets below

*le short time skip brought to you by elevator music and singing in the shower*

"ITS STRASCREAM!" my father and I yell simultaneously

"Scout, help me block the attack, Nightwolf, get the fleshlings to cover!" My father shouts as he lifts a furby truck.

I just finished shooing the humans behind ruble when I turn to Jazz, "Jazz, I am about to change down into my beast mode, I will slide a panel back for you to sit on, I want you to climb on and hang on to the one bar that is there with one servo and shoot 'Con ass with the other one, okay?"

He nods as I start to transform down into my beast mode, sliding back the panel so Jazz would have a place to sit. I lay down in front of him, so he may have a chance of climbing on.

"Alright, 'Wolf, lets go and kick some 'Con ass!" I reply by howling into the sky and jumping over the hole that was formed by starscream.

And what do I spy with my little eye. A huge 'Con that's hauling ass and shooting humans because he's a tank, that's what! I turn my head and I see Dandelion and Tigerlily on both my sides. I start to run towards the 'Con and I feel Jazz continuously fire his canons.

It felt like it took forever to defeat the behemoth, but with the help from Ironhide, we managed to defeat him. Jazz climbed down and followed 'Hide to go fight more 'Cons. In the distance I can hear megatron try to convince Sam to give him the Cube.

'Are you ready to begin your destiny, my children?' I hear all around me

"Hey, 'Wolf, 'Lion, did you hear that too?" Tigerlily asks from my side.

Suddenly, Time stopped. I look over to the soldiers to see bullets floating at mid fire, it was freaky.

'My children, are you ready to meet your destiny, or are you going to continue on with normal life?' We all turn around to see a cybertronian, he was gentle, and kind, but his figure just screamed that it deserved respect.

'A-are are you Primus?' Dandelion stuttered out as she took a step forward.

'that I am my daughter, come follow me. The Allspark is about to be destroyed, and I need the power to go to a new form, though I want it to be a living cybertronian form. Since all of the power from the Cube is too much for one to handle, I ask that the three of you become the new Allspark.' Primus lead us to where Sam was about to shove the Cube into Megatron's chest.

'Yea, you can count me in!' Tigerlily exclaimed from my side.

'Yes, I agree with her, I would like to see how life turns out if I choose this path.' exclaimed dandelion from the other side of Tigerlily.

They both looked at me with pleading eyes, "I suppose so, I mean, we've stuck together this far, why not go all out, eh?' I reply giving them a cheeky smile.

'Very well, my children. Now go and meet your destiny...' Primus finished while time slowly speed back up.

We all turn to see the Cube disappear into Megatron's chest. That's when it hit me, the searing hot pain coursing through my veins, and then, I glitched and fell into a stasis lock, seeing nothing but black.

* * *

A.N. okay I officially hate my computer, it erased over half of this chapter because it hates me as well... okay im sorry that there are so many time skips, but well I don't like to change pov's in the middle of a chapter, though Nightwolf, Dandelion, and Tigerlily will alternate from the spotlight every chapter!

And I love comments and Reviews, as longas theyre not flames, nobody likes them, so don't put them!

And another thing if you have any questions feel free to ask! and I am receiving help from The Prussian Queen Of Awesome, I thank you dearly and hope that we can make this an awesome story

Silent Shooter


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise surprise!

Hey guys! Im back! And this is Tigerlily's pov. in the beginning of this one we I had to go to Ratchets Pov to make things a little bit more understandable, let me just tell you that this is a rare occasion in this story, to have two different povs in one chapter!

Anyways, If you want to read a really good story, go to foreign inhabitant's story, Iron Struck! it is one of the best Ironhide stories that I have ever read! its good! and shes still continuing it!

Now on a different note, I would like to thank those who favorited and followed this story already! I honestly didn't think that I would get any followers that soon! That just made my day! I have also changed one of the pairings from Houndx oc to Jazz x oc! I hope I don't lose followers because of it, but hey! What can I say, a lot I guess.

And I would love to give a very special shout out to SeleneAlice who not only favorite AND followed this story but favorite and follow ME! I feel so loved! so you get special cookies!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any transformers EXCEPT for my ocs and their smart ass remarks!

* * *

Ratchets POV

I found the girls laying in the road after the battle and it was strange, it seemed that they had the same energy as the Alspark but it couldn't be possible. To prove it I started scanning them to make sure, that's when I found something interesting, Tigerlilly had the same DNA structure as Optimus. As i Finished my scan, I noticed the girls waking up.

"My head hurts" Nightwolf complained attempting on sitting up.

"So does mine" Dandelion responded to Nightwolf as she was also tyring on getting up as well.

"Mine too!" Tigerlilly said, then groaned from the velocity of her own voice. I radioed Optimus

"Found the femmes, scan says that they are all right. But it also shows that their radiation is the same as that of the Allsparks'! Where do you wish to meet us at? We also need to discus what we will do while on this planet and where we will stay while here."

"Bring them to the bridge, we'll collaborate there." Optimus replied

Tigerlillys POV

When we got to the bridge, I noticed Ratchet was acting weird. I just shrugged it off and transformed to my beast mode and started heading over to Bumblebee. It's funny, as far as I can remember I've has a little crush on him, but I never thought that he would like me back... Right as I go to lay down, Rachet called me over. 'Darn, I was hoping to take a nap.'

"Optimus I need to talk to you as well!" He said. I looked at him confused but followed him anyways.

"Is something wrong, Ratchet?" I asked

"Nothing's wrong, I am just slightly confused at the moment," Ratchet replied

"Then why did you wish to speak with us, Ratchet?" Optimus asked

"Tigerlilly, I don't know if you know this or not, but you are related to Optimus! do you wish to kindly explain to us if you know anything about this?" Ratchet asked, looking at me.

"What do you mean, old friend?" Optimus asked.

"I gave each of the beastbots scans after the battle, and her DNA is extremely similar to yours almost as if you are her Mech creator!" ratchet explained. I looked at him and if my eyes could, they would have widened.

"But I don't have a sparkling, Ratchet" Optimus said.

"Well you two are related, there's no mistaking it" Ratchet said. I don't know why, but I felt the need to run. So that's what I did! I ran as fast as I could and as far away as I could. I didn't want him to know yet! I mean, I knew Optimus had to find out eventually, but not like this! So I did the only reasonable thing at the moment, I transformed into my alt mode and speed away, ignoring the various voices telling me to stop.

I drove, not knowing where I was driving to. I just wanted to get away, get away from it all! I finally ended up in my favorite spot out of this whole thing; a clearing in a forest. The girls and I could always escape and be ourselves, in fact! This is where we actually slept each and every night!

*Flashback story type thingie!*

Uncle Optimus never knew he was passing his homeless niece every day he went to work. I knew, but nobody knew that my Femme Creator, or his sister, had a sparkling! So I couldn't just walk up and say, 'Hey my creators are offlined, but you're my uncle! Will you take care of me?' Homeless sparklings were never heard of, so all I had were my friends to help me get through the pain. I was too embarrassed to tell anybody else!

*End of flashback story type thingie!*

I hear the shifting of gears behind me, I turn to see Nightwolf and Uncle Optimus transforming at the edge of the clearing, "Here you go sir! I'll go and make sure 'Bee is alright! Just talk to her, give her a chance to speak. Good luck! You'll need it," and with that, she turned tail and drove off. 'I wonder why she left me here with him all alone?'

"Tigerlily, are you, in fact, related to me?" Uncle Optimus asked me as he slowly came closer to me, as if he's trying not to startle me, "Please, I wish to know."

"You won't be mad at me, will you? Because I would never want you to be mad at me," I asked him nervously.

"No, I would never be mad at you, I would never be mad at somebody else for telling the truth. I would always want to know who my family is, no matter what," Uncle Optimus replied as he brought me into a hug

"A-all right. My Femme Creator was you sister, she died sparking me, and my Mech creator died because of their spark bond... I didn't tell you because I didn't know how you would have taken it, and I didn't want you to think of me as a liar, you are my uncle," He let me go as soon as I started speaking. When he let go, I looked down away from him, avoided his optics the whole time.

"Sweet spark... I don't think of you as a liar, you can tell me anything... I will always lend a audio to you if you need it. I know that you won't open up right away, but I will be there for you when you do," Uncle Optimus tried to reassure me. It was almost as if he could see right through me as well! I have always had trusting issues because of the past. The only bots I could trust were Nightwolf, Dandelion, and Bumblebee! Oh, I wonder if they're worried about me, maybe they're mad at me. I shouldn't anger them so much. I always seem to get in the way. Maybe that's why 'Wolf left right away. I'll have to apologize to each of them!

"You're right, I won't be able to trust you right away, but I will try! Now, may I please go see my friends? Will you lead me there, please?" My voice was steadily getting softer the more I spoke and I was barely audible by the time I fished my sentence. I starting to get nervous around him. And I think he noticed that I was getting a little fidgety.

"Yes, of course. Follow me and I will lead you there. The other two Femmes and Bumblebee are worried about you. When you suddenly ran off, Bumblebee tried to chase after you. Ratchet had to tell put him into a stasis lock so he would calm down, and at the same time, Ratchet could work on his vocal prossecor," Optimus explained over the com. link.

"Thank you, uncle..."

*Little time skip brought to you by little sealand!*

Optimus and I arrived back to the bridge jus tin time for Will to get off of the phone, "Great, you're here, big boss! So that was the higher ups and they just said that we can temporarily use the hoover damn as a base while one is being built for us right now. Tigerlily, how are you feeling? We were all worried about you," Will directed that last part to me.

"I am better, I am sorry I ran off like that, it was very immature of me, but if you will excuse me, I have to go and talk to the girls and 'bee," I started to walk off after I received a nod saying that I could leave.

"Tiger! We were so worried about you. 'Bee here wouldn't calm down, go and speak to him, he's sulking over there," 'Wolf spoke to me the minute she saw me. they always knew what I wanted to do, and right now, I wanted to speak to 'Bee.

"Hey, 'Bee. I'm sorry I scared you like that," I couldn't get much more in after that, because I was tackled into a hug

'He can't know, not right now, I am already to shaken up... I'll have to keep it to myself for as long as I can...'

* * *

Hey Guys! I hope you do know that I love all of the favorites and follows but I also love reviews! so, umm school started last week and I might be only able to post every now and then, im hoping at least every other weekend! but you know, Reviews to me is like world domination to megatron, I love it!


	3. Chapter 3: Primus reveals

Hey guys! I decided that I would try to post every weekend! I'd like to mention that I have changed nightwolf's alt mode to a black Ferrari with red areas here and there... and that I have once again change Bluestreaxoc to Prwolxoc so just so that you are aware of that.

I am going to tell you that in this story, it is possible for two mechs to have a sparkling, as you will figure out later in this chapter...

I love reviews, i only have one... :(

disclaimer: Me no own...

* * *

Chapter 3

*Dandelion's pov*

When I seen 'wolf's alt mode speeding back all alone, I knew that Optimus was talking to Tiger.

When the sleek black Ferrari pulled up onto the bridge, she transformed and walked over to Jazz and Ratchet. She spoke a few sentences and walked over to 'Bee, giving me a nod as she passed by.

As she reached 'Bee, I started to head on over towards them. In the distance, I could see Tiger and Optiimus coming towards us. As they arrived on the, Will appeared by my pede.

I watched Tigerlily slowly transform, as she finished, she started to appoligize, but couldn't get over a sentence out because 'bee tackled her into a hug.

I snickered but stopped when Will spoke up. "I just got a call from the higher ups. They said we can use the Hoover Dam as a base for the time being. Why don't we head on over there?" I smiled down at him keeping in the back of my processor to not hit him with my tail.

As of lately, I've been thinking about my life back on Cybertron. More specifically, my best mech friend, Prowl. Or as Jazz and I call him, Prowler.

I don't understand why my thoughts keep going back to him. But I wasn't really complaining about it either. I look back over to the girls and I noticed that 'Wolf and Jazz were off to the side just a bit from the others. She had obtained a liking for earth music, and Night would always tell us that Jazz would love the different types of music was on this planet.

On Cybertron, Jazz and 'Wolf would talk about starting their own club where they would be in control of the music. They would meet up and plan for hours on end, they were just about to start building on an empty plot of land that they had bought themselves. Then the war finally broke out.

I smiled fondly at the memories as I transformed down and followed after 'wolf and tiger pulled up speeding right behind me. We ended up making it to the dam in record timing. We traveled 22 miles in 3 minutes. Like I said, record time. As we entered the base, 'Wolf turned towards me.

"Jazz and I need to talk to The Big Boss, we'll be back shortly."

"Yeah, sure. I need to go and talk to Ratchet about studying under him again. I also need to get my checkup over with so I don't get hit in the helm with his famous wrench," I rub the back of my helm remembering a particularly brutal strike the I had once obtained from said wrench.

"Okay, tell Ol' Hatchet that I'll be there shortly!" I nod to her, motioning that I will inform my father that she will be in his med bay as soon as possible.

I walked towards the designated area where Ratchet, who is, if you haven't got it by now, my father, was allowed to set up his medical equipment.

"Hello, father. How are you?" I walk up to him, he glanced up at me when I spoke.

"Hello, little flower, I am doing well. Thank you for asking, how have you and the girls been for the past six vorns?"

"You're welcome. We have been well, we, meaning Nightwolf, was nearly scrapped. Before you ask, the human government spotted her in her beast mode. Luckily she ran off when she heard them approaching her. She can be such a dumb aft!"

He sighs as he shakes his head, "Come here, I need to give you a much needed checkup," He waved his wrench threateningly at me.

I sat down on the med berth, "Hey Father. 'Wolf said that she would be here as soon as possible. She wanted to talk to Optimus with Jazz. Oh! can I study with you again?

"At least you girls know when you need a checkup. I would appreciate the extra pair of servos to help me." After he was done talking I could start to feel the scans, well, scanning me, so I had to do some quick processing to decide whether or not I was going to tell him what I became. Thinking that the scan would just tell him anyways, I'll save the un-needed questions.

"Hey father, when the Allspark was destroyed, Primus visited me and the girls, he made us the new Allspark. The reason why there are three cybertronians to be the new Allspark is be if only one of us were the Allspark, we would perish and offline. Even if one of us offlines, so will the other two," I glanced up from my servos to look at his faceplates, I seen a shocked looked, one that rarely came out. "And he choose us three because we were not only the purest of sparks, but the most compatible with the aspects. Primus told us he would explain everything later. I just thought that you should know before you completed the scan," I looked away fro him, only to face him again when I felt a servo on my shoulder.

"My little flower, all I care about is that you are safe and I can keep a watchful optic over you, my sweetspark," I seen a look in his optics and on his faceplates, a look that I haven't seen since before the war, just at the end of my youngling years.

"I have missed you as well, creator, but please, wait to tell Optimus, at least until I talk to the girls, please," I had a begging look on my faceplates.

"Yes, but you must talk to them soon. I do have to report who comes into my bay and what the scans say to Optimus. So I suggest you hurry!" He playfully waved his wrench around, "Now, scat! Get some Energon, and take it easy for a bit!"

I looked at him in bewilderment," Wait, what about me helping you? Don't you-" I started to protest but he turned back towards me and held up his servo.

"When you are better, I will have you helping me in my med bay. I will not take the chance of somebody being harmed because you are not capable because I did not let you properly rest. NOW SCAT!"

At his last sentence, I jumped, which caused my tail to get jammed in between a wall and a staircase that lead to a catwalk. I yowled at the pain my tail was causing me.

Ratchet looked at me so fast that I thought he would get something the humans called whiplash. And then I felt guilty for causing the worried look on his faceplates. I did feel a little better when he relaxed when he seen it was just my tail that was caught.

"Oww... Can you help me, this really hurts..." I didn't mean for it to come out as a whine, but it did anyways. I started to feel embarrassed when he chuckled at me.

"Only my little flower would be able to get her tail stuck in a completely unsuspecting place such as that," he rubbed my help after he inspected my tail to make sure it wasn't damaged. "Now get going, see if you can find Tigerlily, I want to give her a checkup."

"Okay, father. Thank you! I appreciate the help, love you!" I wandered off, as I did so, I commed Tiger.

'Hey, Tiger, Ratchet wishes to give you a checkup. Don't worry, you don't need to tell him about being the Allspark, I already did that,'

'Okay, 'Lion! Tigerlily out!'

'Dandelion out,'

After I commed 'Lily, I just decided to find some Energon so that I could refuel, because after todays events, I felt that all I wanted to do was refuel and to get a nice, long, much needed recharge.

So, that's exactly what I did. Plus I was hoping that Primus would speak to me again.

I got what I wished for. As soon as I drifted off into recharge, I was greeted by the presence of Primus himself.

'Hello, Allspark,' The great voice filled me with warmth and comfort as it rumbled all around me.

"Hello, Primus! What is it that you wish to tell me?" I looked around at my surroundings, "Where are the other two?"

'Your other aspects are still awake, but you are recharging. So I pulled your conscious here so that I may speak with you. I wish to show you a couple of things about your futures, but I will not reveal to much, if I do, I could alter the whole outcome. And, I will explain to you which aspects of the Allspark you are. All you need to do is just to observe what I am about to show you. If you have any questions, ask them,' he looked at me with an amusing look in his optics.

"Okay, I already have one question, what are you going to show me, what part of my future is it that I am going to see?"

'I am going to show you your futures after the war, when you are mated and have sparklings, though I will not be able to show you who your mate is. The reasoning behind that is, when you see the mech, you would know him when you saw him, and your future would change dramatically. When you see said mech, you will act a certain way around him that will draw him to you. If you know who the mech is going to be to you, you will act very differently, therefore your actions have changed so much towards that mech that the overall affect could be fatal. It might even lead to one or the other to be offlined. But if you really wish to know, I can show you the mech, but when you wake, I will have to take his image away from your processor.'

"In that case, please, let me find out the natural way. I do not wish to know who he is until the time is right," I knew my answer the second I heard that I could be the reason for some mech's offlining. One that would give me the sparklings that I, and my father (he wants to be a grandcreator), have always wanted.

'If the is what you wish... Ahh, here comes another one to join us,' Primus spoke as I felt the air around me shift.

Out of thin air, Nightwolf appeared next to me.

She looked around in shock, "I was just talking to Jazz! How did I end up here?" She turned and noticed Primus, "What happened, Primus?"

'You body went into a forced recharge cycle. The events from the day eventually caught up to your systems and you were forced to recharge. I was just explaining to Dandelion what I brought you here for, I have not yet started, but I will now. If you have any questions, feel free to ask,' Primus looked at both of us as we gave are approval, 'I will start by telling you which aspects that you are able to master. Dandelion, the two aspects which you are able to master are; healing, you would be able to restore the injured and sick to full health, and knowledge; you hold the key to learn anything you desire to, and you are able to bestow knowledge onto other cybertronians. So, to say it lightly, you are the keeper of knowledge.' Primus paused to let me soak up all of the new information.

"Does my father being one of the best medics on Cybertron have anything to do with why one of my aspects is healing?" I ask, slightly amused by the fact that one of my aspects is healing.

'Yes, the fact that your Creator is a medic has something to so with you being the aspect of healing. That leads me to tell you, Nightwolf, what aspects you have taken on.

'You are the master of all weapons. You have unlimited subspace filled with pliable energon. You can create weapons whenever you wish, but you can only use the weapons in times of great need. You are also the aspects of Protection, with the same pliable energon you are able to create shields and cages that either hold or block others, you are also able to move the shield or barrier any which way that you desire.'

"Umm..." He smiled fondly as she tapped her chin in thought, "Oh! I've got one! Yeah, umm... so I can create a forcefield around myself and like, make it levitate? And I have a subspace that will hold all these weapons right? And am I able to create weapons for other peop- err... bots to use?"

'Yes, technically, you are able to make yourself float in midair, you can also do that to others to. Yes you have a subspace that will expand with all the weapons that you will create. And yes, you are able to make weapons for other 'bots, but not for people.'

"Okay, is there more you are going to show us?" I see her questioning look, wondering what primus would show us. I could see the hopeful look in her optics. I could tell she wanted to see what her sparklings would look like.

'Ahh... yes. I wish to show you what Cybertron would be like if you won the war for the Autobot's, then the Decepticon's. I will first show you the planet and cities, then i will show you what your personal life would be like for the both of you. For your personal life, I will show Dandelion's then Nightwolf's, I will do the same for the Decepticon's. Let us begin.'

With a wave of Primus's hand, the surroundings changed. In front of us appeared Cybertron. It was full of life as one another built tall structures and joked around with one another. There was happiness and mirth in the air. It looked like how it was before the war.

The scene shifted and I saw myself holding a sparkling as two other surround us, twins, it looked like. A blurred mech came through the front door, walked up to me and gave me a kiss as he took our sparkling from my servos. He started to tickle its stomach as he fed it an energon formula.

My father walked in with my carrier, Wheeljack, by his side. They both smiled at me as the twins ran up to them.

Again, the scene shifted. I see 'Wolf at a club, music blaring with lights flashing, soon enough, it was time for her to leave. As she arrived home, I noticed the lights were off. She entered the door calling some names as she turned on the lights, only to be surprised by quite a larger group. Another blurred out figure stood at the front, the mech walked up and brought her into a kiss. Two sets of twins ran up to her, one of them were the same set from before, so they must have been mine, the others must have been hers. How could I tell? Only because Ironhide walked up, gave 'Wolf a big hug, picked up the other set of twins, and walked off. Her carrier, Chromia, walked up to her and handed her a little sparkling, Nightwolf looked so happy as she and the mech beside her cuddled the little sparkling in between the two of them. Everybody looked happy.

I looked over at 'Wolf as she watched herself, I seen her optics shimmer as the mech gave her another kiss.

The scene shifted. We once again see Cybertron, it was alit with purple energon, instead of blue energon. We seen fights break out all around. We seen Autobots being lead somewhere. There was death and destruction everywhere.

The scene shifted again. I was standing behind Starscream. He was talking to soldiers.

The group started to protest, which caused me to start walking towards the said group, saying something, but I abruptly stopped and fell to the ground in pain, holding my spark chamber. I started to erode away before my own optics. I was offlining before my very own optics.

The scene changes as I stopped moving. There stood 'Wolf, standing behind Megatron. Tigerlily walks up to Megatron, she looked very timid and scared. She started stuttering, but Megatron didn't like her answer.

He shot her through the Spark. Nightwolf crumpled in pain, both of their optics started to fade as they started to rust away, just as I had in the previous scene. Megatron looked enraged when Nightwolf started to fade. It looked as if he has grown attached to her. He roars in rage.

The surroundings go back to what they were when we first arrived.

"Primus, if I'm going to end up offlined, I don't want to go out there. Not with the 'cons. Besides, at the look at my face when my mate came home. Or 'Wolf's face when she was at the club. I don't think that 'Wolf disagrees with me, either," I spoke up after I thought about what I had just seen. Nightwolf spoke up

"No, not one bit! If I could have the option of offlining or having a wonderful sparkmate and some beautiful sparklings of my own. I think I'll stick with the Autobots, thank you very much!" 'Wolf humphed and crossed her arms.

But she uncrossed her arms as she waved to Primus, "Goodbye! Until I see you again!" She started to flicker.

'Goodbye, my daughter. Until we meet again,' and with that, she blinked out of sight.

I looked at where she was in bewilderment.

'Don't worry, she just woke up. She has gotten enough recharge and woke up in the med bay. Jazz took her to him when she fell on him mid-sentence and he couldn't get her to wake up. Besides, I wished to talk to you alone.'

"Oh, I think that Jazz and 'Wolf would be perfect together. Though, it's really your choice. Plus you already have her sparkmate picked out."

After I said that they would be good together, Primus acquired an amused and soft look in his optics, 'Yes, they would, wouldn't they? Besides that, I wish to tell you something about your aspect of knowledge. You will gain the information slowly, so not to flood your processor. Other than that, you are wake up. Your creator is coming to get you, you have a meeting to show up to. Until we meet again, my daughter.'

"Goodbye, Primus!" I could feel myself start to come back to consciousness.

"Dandelion! Wake the frag up!" Clang.

"Ow! What the frag? Why did you do that?" I yelled at my creator, who hit my helm with his wrench.

"You were in recharge for over two human days. I've been trying to wake you up for about ten earth minutes now. I was about to take you to the med bay," I felt it when he decided to scan me, making sure that I really wasn't hurt, "I was just worried, is all!"

"I am fine, Primus just spoke with 'Wolf and I. When I was waking up, he told me we have a meeting that I should show up to. When is it?" I asked as I stood up from my berth, "And I heard 'Wolf was in a recharge lock. Is she okay? Oh! I need to speak to you later."

"The meeting started an hour ago, when 'Wolf woke up. She is there to represent the Allspark and the beastbots. I had Jazz waiting there for when she woke up. The sight of Jazz's worried looked had me way more worried than what was needed.. You are able to talk to me whenever you wish. I'll take you to the meeting, everybody else is there. So talk to me on the way," He grabbed my servo to pull me up and off of my berth.

"Primus told me that one of the aspects that I have obtained was healing, I can heal any injury and any sickness. I would love to be able to help you," I gave him a smile as he looked at me in wonder.

"Now, why is one of your aspects healing? Did Primus tell you why?" He raised an optic ridge my way.

"Yes, because you are the best medic there was on Cybertron. If it helps explain anything. One of 'Wolfs aspects is that she is the master of weapons. Now doesn't that make you worry?" I joked around and he lets out a bark of laughter as we stop in front of a door. He opens the door and motions for me to head inside.

Inside the room, there stood Simons, and behind him, stood a man I probably would never like...


	4. Chapter 4: Jazz confeses

**Author's note: Okay, so when you read this chapter, realize that Jazz and Nightwolf knew each other before the war. Before the war, they were nearly courting, which is the equivalent of dating, and their creators, parents, set them up to be intented, married, albeit, without them knowing, so they were going to be married, but the war started. Some things happen and he thought that he lost her, and so he kind of broke down. **

**Anyways, what I wanted to say is that each of my OCs will be courted at different times.**

**I love reviews so I will start answering them**

ShiftFrame: **I hope this was fast enough for you! XD**

TheKatanaMistress: **I thank you sincerely for your help! I really love the second part of this chapter!**

**I have to give credit to **TheKatanaMistress **for helping me with this. I want you all to know that She helped me tremendously with this chapter! So if you have any comments on how this chapter is that you want to say to her, say it through the reviews, she will tell me what to say to you as a reply.**

**Another thing, the beginning of the chapter happens before they go and speak with Primus... and I didn't want there to be this huge major time skip and I wanted you to see what jazz was thinking and feeling, so I put in his own little pov for a couple of paragraphs. **

**If any of you were wondering why Ratchet was OOC , He only acts that way around his daughter, so. And the war made him a Kung fu ninja bot with a freaking wrench that should be deemed a weapon all on its own when it is in his servos. XD**

**Just to let you know there is a little bit of fluff in this chapter, but who doesn't like fluff! scratch that, there is a lot of fluff and slight ooc. but seriously if you think that I am rushing things, I'm not. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned my own little Ironhide, but alas, I don't **

**I also want to apologize for being late, **TheKatanaMistress **and I had to rewrite the ending of this chapter, because of the fact that we brought in a main part way to early, so we had to modify it to fit the plot line.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

*Nightwolf's POV*

I was walking down towards Optimus with Jazz by my side. It had been so long since I have seen my best mech friend.

After the girls and I left to go and protect some sparklings, more specifically, when I left Jazz, I was thinking more and more about him and all the good times we've had together, before and after the war started. 'what was that one saying? Absence makes the heart grow stronger? Huh... no joke there!'

We were talking earlier, Jazz and I, that is, trying to catch up on old times. That's when I had the idea to throw a party. One that would be for both humans and Autobots alike. If anything, to just celebrate for defeating Megatron.

Jazz instantly agreed saying that he needs to hear this planet's music.

We arrived in the main hanger and spotted Optimus. He looked up at us and motioned us over towards him.

"You wished to speak to me?" Optimus spoke up as we reached him.

_'Yes, sir!' _I started to speak over private comm. between the three of us, _'Jazz and I were wondering if we could celebrate for winning against Megaton!' _Jazz smirked at my nickname for Megatron, _'Plus, this could get the humans and Autobots to warm up and get to know each other,' _I explain as Jazz smiles and nods next to me.

Optimus paused to ponder the thought of having a party to celebrate and get to know one another. _'I cannot see why we wouldn't be able to. I will ask-' _Optimus started but Jazz ended up cutting him off.

_'If ya don't mind Prime, we would like it ta be a surprise. The two of us wouldn' mind settin' it up. Would we, Wolfie?' _Jazz turned towards me. I nodded my head, smile on my lip plates.

_'Alright, I'll leave it to the two of you, Goodluck,' _with that, Jazz and I turn to go and start planning, when Tigerlily nervously comes up to Optimus, Jazz, and I.

"Guys, I'm lost! Where is Ratchet located? Uncle Optimus, will you lead me there?" She looks up at him nervously.

"Of course, Little one, follow me," and with that, Optimus left with Tigerlily, talking to her about one thing or another.

"So, Jazz. We'll need to select-" I stop talking as everything starts to fade. The last thing I see is Jazz's Worried face.

* * *

*Jazz's POV*

'Wolf and I were talking about setting up the party. "So, Jazz. We'll need to select some-" I was looking at her and I seen her optics offlining right when she paused in her speaking.

"Come on 'Wolfie! Quit the jokin' aroun'! Talk ta me. This isn't Funny!" I started shaking her shoulders, afraid I was going to lose her again after I just got her back. All she did was fall on me.

_'Hey, Ratchet! I'm bringin' Nightwolf over, She just collapsed on me!'_

_'Slag! I thought something like this was going to happen! Bring her quickly, I'll set up my equipment.'_

I pick her up the way humans would call 'bridal style'. I ran as quickly as I could to the med bay. When I burst through the doors, Ratchet quickly took her and started to run a series of scans over her, all I could do was just watch nervously.

He sighed and turned to me with his face plates in the form of a frown, "Get out! It's just a recharge lock, she'll have to wake up on her own!" Ratchet yelled at me as he waved his wrench. I was still hesitant and he noticed this. "I'll take good care of her, and you can come back later, now GO!"

I had nothing better to do, so, I just thought of the past.

We were always so close, ever since that one fateful day she caught me dancing to some random music. That was also the day she started to acquire a taste for all music. It turned out to be a passion for the both of us.

I always loved the hours we spent together, making plans for our club. We were about to make it happen, it was within our grasp, but the war took that away from me, from us.

When the war started, I would always make sure we were paired together. Not only were we the perfect team, but I wanted to make sure she didn't get hurt, that she always came back safe and sound. But then Optimus sent her and the girls to go and help over some sparklings. Once the safe unit was all set up and filled with sparklings and femmes to watch them. All of the Autobot mechs left. Not two minutes after I left after saying goodbye to Nightwolf did the 'cons dedcided to blow it up! I thought I lost her, that's what broke my spark. When I came to this planet, I was ecstatic when I seen her and the girls pull up with 'Bee. I almost thought that I was dreaming.

I felt this weird fluttering sensation in my spark, I passed it off thinking I was just excited to have my best femme friend back. Sure, the other two were my friends, but I didn't get the same fluttering feeling in my spark when I thought of them.

'I wish Prowler was here, he'd know what to do!' I sat down to watch the humans do whatever. They kind of reminded me of the cyber ants, running around to complete tasks.

* * *

*Nightwolf*

I woke up from my recharge to see Jazz sitting by my side, head hanging low in thought as he clutch one of my servos in both of his.

"Hey, Jazzy, what did I miss?" I spoke up after I looked around.

His optics snapped up to mine so fast that I thought he would jam something.

"You're awake? Ratchet said ya wouldn't be awake for another three human days!" he pulled me up onto my pedes.

"Well, yeah I'm awake. I was just overly exhausted. I needed a nice long recharge," I left out the fact that I had been speaking to Primus. He seemed to accept what I said fairly easily.

"Well, we have a meeting ta attend to. Optimus was holdin' off 'til ya got better. So ya could represent the beasts. And for some odd reason, ya have ta explain what happened ta the Allspark. Why would ya have ta do that?" Jazz looked at me with questioning optics.

"You will find out in a bit. Were you by my side the whole time I was out of it?" I got my answer when he beamed at me.

"Well, why would I leave a pretty little femme all alone in Ol' Hatchets med bay?" Jazz offlined then onlined one off his optics in the form of a wink.

"Wow, who knew you were such a charmer? I bet you could get any femme if you wanted!" I giggled despite the pain in my spark with the thought of Jazz with another femme.

"Now, I don't want any femme. I just want ta spend some time with ma best femme friend. Throwin' parties and messin' around!" Jazz nudged me and added with another wink, "I wonder if Dandelion is free so we can do that?"

I lightly shove his helm in a playful matter and huffed while energon rushed to my heating faceplates. His smirk grew as he heard my cooling fans kick on.

By now, we were just walking down halls. "Hey, when we're all done with this meeting, lets get that party planned!" I smiled at his enthusiasm.

We walk through some double doors. I see all eyes turn towards us.

"Ahh... Nightwolf, just in time. Now I know that you have just woken up from recharge my dear, but will you please explain what happened to the Allspark?" Optimus spoke up as I took in my surroundings.

Sure thing Prime! I will start off with telling you that pure energy isn't destroyed, just changed. The cube was the pure energy of Primus. So when the cube was destroyed, Primus had to find a new holder of his power. This time he choose some actual sentinel beings, three, in fact. If he only choose one, that one would burn up instantly. So he picked the three that best fit the aspects of the Allspark and had the purest of sparks. The three that he had picked were; Dandelion, Tigerlily, and myself," I looked towards Prime and i notice that Tigerlily was hiding halfway behind him. I look over at Jazz and see a shocked look on his faceplates, he quickly gave me a smile and a thumbs up when he seen me looking.

Thank-you, Nightwolf. As I said before, I realize that you have just woken up, so-" Prime was cut off with a huge bang that i ended up flinching away from.

"Where is the black and yellow one that was here earlier?! It needs to be debriefed into what it may and may not do!" I seen a scrawny human yelling at us, then I realized that he just called us a bunch of 'its'.

"We have genders you know!" I snapped at the man.

"I was not addressing you, you have no authority to speak! Stop talking out of line!"

"Hey! That happens to be a lady, Galloway! Don't treat a lady like that!" Will snapped at the man, Galloway.

"Yeah! All mechs are supposed to treat femmes with respect of the highest honor! No femme deserves to be treated like you just treated her! Show her some respect! We do have feelings," I smiled at Jazz, who just stood up for me. He winked back at me. 'He sure is winking a lot today, I wonder what is on his processor?'

"I need to go and get some energon, Optimus. I'm going to take Jazz with me, just in case I lock up again. Good luck, you'll need it!" I wave as I head out of the door.

I could hear Ratchet and Dandelion in a different hall as I left the meeting. "Okay, Lets go to an extra hanger. I want to show you some earthling music. And we'll have to come up with some human foods and drinks," he nods and we continue to walk in silence.

In all honesty, I was seeing if I could find my new subspace.

'Please, Primus. I wish to make some blades for the next time we meet the 'cons!'

As if on cue, I reached into a new subspace filled with energon, pliable energon, Weapon forming energon!

Jazz was watching as I pulled some energon from my subspace. Now as most bots know energon is blue or purple, but this stuff is red, like blood red. I began to play with the energon, molding it into various weapons as the schematics came to me. I finally settled on a set of throwing knives. Jazz grabbed one and it Immediately resized and colored itself to better fit him.

"Wow, 'Wolfie! These are great! Their weight is perfectly distributed and they blend seamlessly with my armor. Can I have these?" Jazz asked as he spun the knife around his servo.

"Sure, Jazz. So what do ya wanta talk 'bout?" I ask as I gave him the knifes' twin. I leaned up against Jazz's chassis, as we had ended up laying on our backs on the floor.

"Well, 'Wolfie, I have a question that's been burning at my processor since the war began," he said as his faceplates began to heat up.

"Okay... umm are you going to ask me?"

"Well.. um.. would ya be ok with the idea of me maybe, sorta, kinda courtin' ya?" His voice was getting quieter as he asked me.

"What?!" I gasped as he buried his faceplates in his servos.

"Ah slag, I knew ya wouldn't want ta be courted by a mech like me. I mean, ya can have any mech ya want, so why would ya want a run-of-the-mill mech like me?" He began to stand up, pushing me off of him.

"Wait, Jazz! Where are you going?" I asked as he began to walk away.

"Away, as ya sure don't wanta be courted by me."

"Hey, you never gave me a chance to answer you. Of course I want ya to court me! Oh, Jazz... How could you ever think differently. I've always wanted to be courted by you!" I said as I scrambled up to grab his arm.

He stopped and I collided with his back. Jazz turned around, and grabbed my shoulders, "Do ya truly mean that Nightwolf? You're not just pullin' me along?"

I looked Jazz right in the optics and spoke from the deepest part of my spark, "Jazz, why would I 'pull ya along'? I've always loved you, before the war, during the war, and now. Especially now. Jazz I'd rather offline than be without you. Please believe me when I say this, Jazz. I would love for you to court me!"

As I said this Jazz wrapped his arms around me and began clicking softly.

I felt slight drops of energon roll down my helm, but I couldn't, wouldn't, free my hands to wipe it away.

Jazz began mumbling something I couldn't quite hear, but as a few minutes passed it began to become more and more clear. He was mumbling, "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, Nightwolf. I'm sorry."

"Jazz, please, tell me what are you so sorry about. Please, I'm sure it's not too bad," I said as I pulled my arms free from his own.

"I left you and the other femmes, but I still left you behind. The safe house that I left you at was bombed two minutes after I left it! Primus, I wanted to go back for you, but Optimus wouldn't let me. He told me that there was no way you could've survived that. I was held back until I just collapsed on the ground. For weeks after, I barely got through the daily routine. The only thing that got me through it was thinking of you and how you would've wanted me to go on," he was done clicking by the time he finished. But his cooling fans were still going, trying to regulate his temperature.

"Jazz, stop this. That was the past, it's far behind us. Please don't dwell in the past. Jazz, I love you, please, just think about our future. How we'll court each other, be bonded if we both wish so, even have sparklings if we wish so. But, none of this will happen if we live in the past instead of looking forward to the future. Please, stop doing that to yourself, Jazz! I love you to much, I don't want you to suffer like this if I have a say in the matter!" I said as I grabbed his servo holding it between my own.

"Wait... did you say sparklings and bonding, as in spark bonding?" He asked in amazement as he lifter his helm.

"Well.. yeah. I mean we have been best friends since we were sparklings, plus you wanted to court me before the war, but the war started shortly after you answered. Because of that, I have had time to think about if I truly would want to court you and the answer is yes. Besides that, I just recently discovered that our creators have set us up to be intended. But if you don't want to we don't have to, I understand," I said as my faceplates began heating up.

" Oh 'Wolf I'd love to bond! Binding with you would make me the happiest mech ever online! If you mean it, can ya give me a kiss, please?" Jazz said sheepishly as he grabbed my servos.

"Jeez, Jazz, put me on the spot, why don't cha!" I muttered before I leaned forward and kissed him, he started to kiss back before I drew back quickly, faceplates heating up even more.

Jazz just stood there, optics online, but not focusing. His jaw was moving, but no sound was coming out.

"Um... Jazz? Are you okay?" I asked a I waved my servo in front of his optics, "You're starting to scare me," I began poking him softly to try to distract myself, startling at his helm and was working my way down his chassis. Finally, Jazz recovered from his shock-stasis. His optics flashing before focusing on my finger that was just about to poke his right hip plating. he grabbed my servo with one servo and with his other servo he slowly lifted my helm to meet his optics.

"'Wolf?"

"Yes, Jazz?" My optics' gaze was unwavering.

"I love you!"

"Oh, Jazz! I love you, too," I softly ran my remaining servo gently down his faceplates, from his temple to his chin.

"Oh, 'Wolf, I'm so happy you are safe in my servos again, I missed ya, sweetspark," Jazz said as he rested his helm on my own.

"I missed you as well, my spark," I whispered, just simply content to be held in his arms. I was going to say more when 'Lion commed.

_'Umm... 'Wolf, you and Jazz have been gobe awhile and there's something Ratchet needs to look at. He saw an odd piece of coding in your latest data-check and he wants to check it out. So... whatever you're doing ya better hurry up and finish it. okay?' _'Lions voice held a slight waver to it, and her voice only wavers when she's terrified. Primus, what is wrong?

I commed. her back immediately, _''Lion, I'll be there in a breem or less.'_

_'Okay. We'll be waiting. 'Lion out'_

I quickly began wiggling my way out of Jazz's warm embrace. Once I was free, I looked up to see his confused faceplates.

"'Wolf, why are you leaving me? I thought that-"

"Jazz, I was just commed. by lion. She said that I have an odd piece of coding in my last data-check. Ratchet wants me to come in right away as the coding could be detrimental to my health, okay sweetspark? I told lion that I would be there in a breem, so I have to go, but I will be back," I said as I began to quickly walk away, when I was pretty far away, I heard a shout.

"What?!" Jazz screamed, "NO! No! I'm not going to lose you now, I just gotcha back!" He came running up behind me, lifting me up 'bridal style', and continued to run at full speed.

We got to the Med-Bay in record time. Jazz laid me gently on the berth just as 'Lion and Ratchet walked through the doors.

"Hey, 'Wolf! Good to see that you're here already. Oh! Hello, Jazz," 'Lion said as she waved to Jazz and I.

"Sooo... What's wrong with me doc-bot?" I asked Ratchet, "I hope it's nothing too serious."

"Well, if it's what I think it is, it'll certainly change your life, and those around you," Ratchet said as he attached some wires to my chassis and helm, "Oh, and what have I told you before? DON'T CALL ME DOC-BOT, OR DOC FOR THAT MATTER!"

"Whatever you say, Sunshine," I replied smirking as much as my faceplates would allow.

He growled slightly at me before he replied, "Now, I've already determined that 'Lion has this same odd bit of coding, and I believe that Tiger has it, too," Ratchet said as he started up some huge machine that began to beep in a constant pattern, "I've commed. her down here."

"Wait, why'd you comm. Tiger here?" I asked as he started to press different buttons on the machine.

"Well, it's got something to do with your coding. It'll probably be something you're not going to enjoy," Ratchet replied as he shot a glance my way.

"Oh," I began to shift around as the wires started to heat up.

"Be still, 'Wolf. It will only be uncomfortable for a little while," 'Lion said as she carefully place a servo just below my neck but above my chassis. She pushed calming pulses to my spark through our trine-bond.

About a breem later Tiger came running through the Med-Bay doors, ventilation systems running hard and optics wide.

"Do- Ratchet, what's wrongs with 'Wolf? Is she offlining? Am I offlining? Oh, Primus, Ratchet... is 'Lion offlinging? WE'RE ALL OFFLING! OH, PRIMUS, WE'RE ALL GOING TO OFFLINE!" Her optics' began to flicker sporadically.

At this, Jazz came over and cradled my helm in his lap.

Before Ratchet could even get a word in, Tigerlily's Optics went offline and she froze in the spot the she was standing in.

"And that's why I have you all here. You femmes now have a glitch. It you become to overwhelmed, you will end up glitching like Tigerlily here. Now, it's Time to call in the rest of the bots to tell what has happened."


	5. Chapter 5: Adventure awaits

A.N. ~ Hey! How are my wonderful readers?

I am sorry to say that I will not be posting next weekend, but I am happy to say it is because I have Home Coming coming up!

So because of that, It will be a really long chapter. Another thing is, I lost a bet to my friend, so I now have to make her a one shot about her oc in here, it will be insight to the future when Cybertron is fixed. Just to let you know to keep an eye out for that.

No Reviews! D': why do you not review?!

Disclaimer: I do not own Jazz's Sexy aft or I would have given it more screen time in the movies and I would've kept him online.

Chapter 5

*Tigerlily's P.O.V.*

I was trying to figure out how to convince my uncle to let me go and watch Mikeala every now and then. Maybe every other week, even. I have been thinking that over for a few days now, but I'm terrible at coming up with convincing ways and ideas, so I'm kind of screwed with that part. Besides, I'm terrible at battle and all I want to do is to just spend some time with 'Bee.

I was thinking that over on top of the Damn, in my alt. mode, of course. That's when I received a comm. form Ratchet.

_'Tigerlily, get to my Med-Bay NOW! There is something that came up, and it's urgent'_

_'Okay, I'll be there in about a breem. Tigerlily out'_

After I cut off the comm. link, I sped off inside, once there, I transformed. I started to run down a hall, only to realize that, after a couple of turns that I was lost. At the same time, I felt 'Lion send calming pulses to 'Wolf. That really got me scared.

I transformed down into my beast mode and change my optics to pick up heat signatures. I look around until I faintly pick up Ratchet's very vibrant signature. I change my optics back to normal and run in the direction that Ratchet was located at.

When I reached the Med-Bay doors, I transformed and ran in.

When I looked around, I instantly notice that Nightwolf is hooked up to a machine while Jazz holds one of her servos.

At the sight, I started to panic, "Do- Ratchet, what's wrong with 'Wolf? Is she offlining? Am I offlining? Oh, Primus... is 'Lion offlining?! WE'RE ALL OFFLINING! OH, PRIMUS, WE'RE ALL GOING TO OFFLINE!" My whole body started to heat and my optics started to flicker all on their own.

I vaguely register that Jazz shifted positions and that Ratchet started to come towards me. That's when I blacked out.

* * *

'Tigerlily, my dear. Online your optics,' I did as the soothing voice commanded.

Before me was Primus, but the other two were not with us, which calmed me down greatly.

'Good, little one. I have already spoken to the other two, but I wish to speak to you alone for right now. In the future, I will speak with all three of you together.'

"So, wait? I didn't offline, did I? Because there is still so much that I want to accomplish," I was worried, but soon after, Primus' soothing presence washed over me like a calm wave.

'No, my dear. You are very much online. I wish to show you your future as I did the other two. I also wish to tell you which aspects of the Allspark that you have within yourself. And then, I will tell you what I have planned for you in the near future. Do you have any questions?'

"No, Primus. Please continue," I reply with a kind smile, which he gladly returns.

'Very well, my dear. Your aspects are love and creation, you are the part that is not made for the war. You will have to fight in some battles, but not all. For now, you will go and take care of a charge. In a year and a half's time, you and your counterpart with go and train on a nearby planet. After the battle is over, you will lose what skills that you have obtained for fighting. When you go and take care of your charge, you will have to go and visit your counterparts in the living world, not just the spiritual one. Now that that is out of the way, I am going to show you your future; Autobots, Then Decipticons. Your future is yours to choose, with your counterparts, as well. Do you have any questions?'

"I do have one question. So, every time I fight in a major battle, I have to train with my sisters?"

Primus looked down at me with fondness in his optics, 'Yes, my dear. You are the least violent of the three. Dandelion is a field medic, she needs to stay around the damaged and be able to fend for herself if she is caught in cross fire when getting to a wounded soldier. Nightwolf, on the other hand, has the aspects of destruction and protection when she is engaged in a fight, she is also the master of weapons. She is the one that is meant to be on the battle field, in the war zone. She would rather it be her than you that is out there on that field. And yes, before every major battle, you and Dandelion need to train under Nightwolf. She will never do anything to hurt you, but she will push you to your limits. Now, let me show you your future.'

The scene around me shifted. I seen Cybertron appear in front of me. It was full of life with blue energon. I looked around and seen everybody help one another; they all built buildings while joking around with one another. It looked like how it was before the war started.

The scene shifted. I was sitting near the Well of All spark. I was there in front of it as 'Bots of all kinds came up to me, asking for blessings with their bonds and for the gift of a sparkling. A couple others introduced their sparklings to me, thanking me for blessing their lives with said sparkling.

The scene shifted. I was at home, in the back checking over the crystal garden when a blurred out mech came towards me with a young, little, sparkling recharging in his servos. Along side of him walked a little femme. She ran up towards me as the mech came over and gave me a kiss. He handed me the waking sparkling.

I whispered to the sparkling and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

The scene shifted. Cybertron once again appeared before me. But instead of having a lively feeling with blue energon, the planet looked dead with purple energon. I see many 'Cons picking on 'Bots. Fights broke out. Autobots were being taken somewhere with servo locks on.

The scene once again shifted. I was standing behind Knock Out. He said something to me form over his shoulder. I gulped and nodded shakily.

The scene shifted a little. I was before Megatron, Nightwolf was behind his left side. I nervously told him what Knock Out wanted me to tell him. He became enraged and shot me through the spark chamber. I withered in pain. I heard Nightwolf cry out in pain as well. Megatron roared in rage.

The surroundings change back to what they originally were. Primus looked at me with sympathetic optics.

"Primus, I agree with the other two, the Autobots are the way to roll. Besides, I looked happy and content in my crystal garden holding my sparkling," I was confident in what I was saying, my voice didn't waver once.

'I understand, my dear. I have one more thing to mention to you. You are to not in engage in battle without training first. You are not needed in battle for about two years. You are to go and guard the human femme known as Mikeala Banes. You are to assist the mech, Bumblebee. You are to tell Optimus Prime that you are the part of the Allspark that is not meant for violence; that you are meant to guard Samuel Witwicky and Mikeala Banes. That you will help guard your human allies. Now, it is time for you to wake. Go tell Optimus as soon as you can. And make sure it is in front of your counterparts when you mention that you will be away for long periods at a time. Goodbye, my dear. I will speak with you in the future,' Primus gave me a gentle loving smile.

"Goodbye, Primus. I will speak with you later!"

* * *

I online my optics to see most of the 'Bots in the room looking at me. I gave a sheepish smile. Umm... Hi... Uncle Optimus, gir- er Dandelion, I need to speak with you and Nightwolf later, please?"

"Oh, yea, sure. Nightwolf freaked out, though, when you glitched. She thought it was all her fault. Jazz is sitting over in the main hanger, comforting her," Dandelion spoke up, than glanced at Optimus.

"Yes, indeed, we will speak to you later. But, for now, Ratchet had mentioned something about a glitch. Old friend, do you wish for Nightwolf to be here?"

He looked toward Ratchet for an answer, "Yes. This affects all of the femmes here. Dandelion, comm. Jazz and tell him to bring her."

Dandelion gave him a nod as her optics dimmed.

Out of nowhere, Ironhide slams his servo down hard on the berth next to me. I jumped and my tail smacked Optimus in the side, causing it to Jam, which, in turn, caused me to yelp in pain.

Ratchet sighed, shook his head, and shot Ironhide a glare. He came over to me and started to work on my tail.

"There, your tail is fine," He turned towards Ironhide, waving his wrench threateningly. "Why on Earth did you do _that__? _You nearly startled Tigerlily to offline!"

"What's wrong with me sweetspark! What happened to her!" He roared in frustration, "She is harmed and there is nothing I can do to help her, I feel useless!" He finished just as Nightwolf came through the door with Jazz holding her servo. She came forward and gave him a hug, which he returned ten fold.

"Calm down, Ironhide. Let Ratchet explain everything first," Optimus spoke up, putting a hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Now, since the girls are here, I will explain. If they become to stressed or overwhelmed, they will glitch and go into a loch. This lock is not permanent, but it can be serious if it activates in the middle of a battle. Plus, it is irritating to have to constantly have t deactivate the lock. I just wanted you to know in case they manage to lock around you. That is all, now get out of my Med-Bay, I have work to do!"

I scurried up onto my pedes and clutched onto Dandelion. She said nothing about it and just continued to follow Optimus. When we passed by Nightwolf, Dandelion grabbed ahold of her audio receptor; which had the same design as a wolf's. She yelped in pain, but followed behind us after Dandelion let her go.

Nightwolf called over her shoulder, "Jazz, I'll talk to you in a bit, I need to talk to them," She gestured to us after she stopped speaking.

"Alright, sweetspark. I'll talk to you later," Jazz waved as he walked towards the main hanger.

We entered a side hanger that was empty. They all turned to look at me.

I took a deep breath as the other two gave me encouraging look, "I spoke to Primus. He told me that m aspects are love and creation. I am the non violent part of the Allspark. I have to train before a major battle, after the battle, I will lose the skills that I have obtained and mastered. So, What I am getting at is that Primus wishes for me to help Bumblebee and be Mikeala's guardian. I will come back every now and then. But, please, let me go. 'Bee will be there to help me and protect me if needed be!" I had some much courage when I spoke, trying not to sound unsure of myself.

Nightwolf came over and gave me an encouraged nudge, "It's alright! If that is what you wish to do, I support you one-hundred percent of the way. I say 'Go for it'!" She gave me a hug and backed away.

Dandelion came over and put a servo on my shoulder, "I agree with 'Wolf. If this is what you want, go for it! Besides," she gave me a wink, "'Bee would love the company," She went and stood over by 'Wolf, Teasing her about Jazz. So much so that when she said something about his aft, 'Wolf gave her a glare of annoyance.

An exasperated sigh came from Nightwolf, but she answered with a teasing tone, "His aft is one of the nicest on this base besides my own," she smirked at Dandelion.

My attention was diverted when Optimus came forward, "I just contacted Bumblebee. He said he would love to have you as company. He said that Mikeala comes over a lot, so the two of you could hang out in the garage. He also said that he is on his way with Samuel and Mikeala to come and pick you up. I will be around to see you off, but as of right now, I have a meeting to attend to. Goodbye, my dear," with that said, he walked off.

"I promised I was going to hang out with Jazz. If you need me, just come and get me! I will always be there for you..." And with that, she walked out of the hanger and towards the main hanger.

"I have time to hang out with you. What do you wish to do, we could talk about mech's. If that is what you want," She gave me a nudge as we walked between hangers.

"Yes, I would like some quality femme time, without the biased opinion of 'Wolf and her mech, Jazz," I let out a giggle as I thought about her talking about Jazz.

*Time Skip, brought to you by Finish presents*

A couple of hours flew by unnoticed. Somewhere in that time, Nightwolf and Jazz joined us. We all had a grand time and were laughing at a joke Jazz made when Bumblebee came racing into the hanger.

I stopped laughing to look around for Uncle Optimus. I spotted him at a hanger door with a small smile on his lip plates.

Sam and Mikeala got out of 'Bee so he could transform. I walked over to Optimus, to tell him farewell.

"Uncle Optimus. I will miss you greatly... I will come and see you every now and then," I walked closer and gave him a light hug, which he returned.

Bumblebee walked up towards us with Mikeala and Sam on his shoulders.

"Ahh... Bumblebee, thank you for bringing Mikeala here for explanation. Mikeala Banes, is it alright with you that Tigerlily is your guardian?" Optimus spoke as he put a servo on mu shoulder.

"I would love to have her as my guardian. I won't feel as bad when I spend time with Sam. 'Bee will have his girlfriend as well..." She gave a cheerful smile. Uncle Optimus turned towards me, with an optic ridge lifted.

Mikeala's last statement made my face plates start to heat up and my cooling fans kick on. I seen 'Bee glance at me nervously.

"Umm.. Mikeala, we aren't in, umm.. in a relationship... umm... sorry to disappoint?" I replied shakily.

"Message from Starfleet, Captain... Let's hop to it!" 'Bee spoke over his radio.

"Yeah! I agree with Bumblebee! Let's go!" I start to transform when I just realized I forgot something.

I ran over to Dandelion and Nightwolf and gave them a long lasting hug, which they returned eagerly.

"We love you Tigerlily!"

"Yeah, so come back to visit us, will ya! Both Dandelion and Nightwolf said, Respectfully.

"You bet I will!" And with that I transform and open my drivers' door for Mikeala, "Are you ready for an adventure, Mik?!" I asked her through the radio.

"You bet!"


	6. Chapter 6: New recruits

Hey guys! I gots that one shot posted up and all... don't know if you have seen it yet... but its there!

I'm going to put up a poll, I want to know what you guys want me to make a one shot about next, you'll see if you go and look at it..

I wont be able to update every weekend like I thought I would, it is just a bit difficult, that doesn't mean I wont update though...

REVIEW

**J.T.'s A.X: **I am sending the characters through three of the movies, not the last one though... and then im going to have them go on this journey to save Cybertron... What I do after that is up to you guys, if you want me to show how they live on Cybertron, you'll just have to ask me... Thanks, I appreciate the compliment on the update, Tigerlily is the hardest one for me to relate too, the other two I can do that really well, I don't know why though.

That's the only reviewer I had for the last chapter... :( Anyways, if you guys have questions for the OC's ask them and they will be answered.

It took me a while to figure out how to write this chapter it was a bit difficult.

_'Comm. Link'_

::cybertronian::

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the transformers franchise or movies or whatever... sadly.

*Dandelion*

~One week later~

I was in the Med-Bay with my father. He was trying to train me in the ways of healing, but that wasn't working to well for him. Every time he would start to show me how to do something or presented me with a problem that I needed to solve, Primus would send me a data-burst. When he was explaining, I would tell him that I already knew how to do the thing that he was explaining. Or he would give me a problem with a practice dummy and he would go off to go and give a data-pad to somebody. He would return and I would be typing on my own data-pad. In this case, the latter happened.

"What in the _pit _are you doing?! That was the hardest thing I had to practice on! It took me a couple of _orns _to complete it! How are you done?" He finished his rant by looking at me with a tired sigh.

"Primus sends me data-bursts. He tells me whats wrong and then I use the Allspark's energy to heal said object. That being done, the healing process is greatly shortened. It's the same for Nightwolf when she makes her weapons. She made me a pair of twin Katana blades, Ironhide a new canon, and Jazz some twin throwing blades," I nodded in thought, "She's actually pretty good at making weapons. I wonder what she's doing later?" I muse out loud. Behind me, I hear the doors open.

"Hey 'Lion. I need you to come and look at this," I turned around to see Nightwolf standing; she was in defense mode. I could tell by just looking at her.

"Okay," I subspaced my data-pad, "I'm ready," we walk out the door and down to the tech area of the base, "What's wrong?"

"We have a signal," she shot a glance my way, "We know who it is, and we know where they're landing, and we do know who is on there. We also know that somebody is seriously damaged. We need you to come with us. Optimus has heard that you can heal exceptionally fast and that you are talented at it as well. Be ready to roll," We walked past the tech hanger and into the main hanger.

"Who is arriving? Is it somebody that we know?" I ask nervously.

"Yes, we know them. It's the Elite Guard. Sideswipe, Jolt, Prowl, and Ultra Magnus. They will land in the desert in half a days time. Are you ready?" Nightwolf looked at me as she picked up her weapons off of the table that she places them on when they are not being used.

"I am now ready," She walks towards Optimus. I followed her, making sure I have my twin Katana blades in my subspace.

"Prime, we are ready," She spoke as we reached the group, which was everybody else from the autobots excluding Bumblebee and Tigerlily.

"Autobots, we are all prepared. Just remember, we will heal the injured, but if and Decepticons appear, do your best. Autobots, roll out!"

At his command, we all transform and follow after Optimus.

_'I will take the rear. If and 'Cons should appear, I will engage them and warn you'_

Nightwolf sent over a group comm.. Jazz started to protest at the thought of her fighting alone.

_'I will not let you do that alone, you need somebody to cover your tail. I'll help'_

_'No need, Jazzy Boy, I am more than capable to handle this on my own. Plus, I don't want you hurt'_

_'Nightwolf, let Jazz help you. If you are offlined, all hope is lost'_

Optimus spoke up from the front.

_'Yes, sir. Drive along side of me, Jazz. Nightwolf out'_

_'Jazz out'_

_'Ironhide out'_

_'Ratchet out'_

I decided to ask Optimus a question before I left the comm..

_'Optimus, who is injured?'_

_'I do not know, Dandelion. Let's just hope that they aren't severely injured'_

_'Alright, thank you. Dandelion out' _

We drove for a couple of hours before we reached the landing spot. We still have a few hours before the new comers would be landing. We all transform.

Nightwolf stood with her servo in Jazz's as she spoke up, "Optimus, Jazz and I will scout the area for any stray Decepticons. We will plan on being back before they land. Take care," and with that they both transform; Jazz in his alt. mode, Nightwolf into her beast mode. They headed off in the same direction.

"Alright, I'm going to see if I can get some recharge. If I am needed, wake me. I will talk to you later," I laid down and slipped into recharge.

* * *

I arrived in Primus' realm and I noticed that a mech was looking away from me and talking to Primus.

Primus looked at me with a soft smile, 'Hello, Dandelion.' At my name, the mech whipped around with wide optics.

I gasped when I seen his faceplates. I ran and tackled the mech.

"Prowl! What are you doing here? You didn't offline, did you?" I held onto him tighter at the thought of him offlining.

"N-no.. B-but why are you here?" Prowl also clutched onto me tighter

"I'm the new Allspark, along with Nightwolf and Tigerlily. Jazz and Nightwolf are now courting. Anyways, why are _you _here, Prowler?" I felt him relax a tiny bit after I said that I wasn't offlined.

"I was badly injured by some 'Con. Primus took me here until I was healed. I'm headed towards Earth..."

I instantly freeze and my spark thrums painfully.

"Primus!" I turned towards the towering mech. "He's the one I have to heal? My best mech friend is nearly offlined and _I _have to heal him?!"

'Dandelion, sweet child. I have already gave you all of the information needed. Why would I have put the idea in Ratchet's helm otherwise. You know what you need to do, and you know it will be short. You can heal him and he _will _live. I will give you courage, and so will those around you. Now you must go. They are landing soon and I nned to say a few words to Prowl before he wakes by your healing. I will see you soon, my daughter. Farewell. sweet child.' Primus gave me a sweet smile.

"Bye, Primus! Wait!" I ran over and gave Prowl a hug, "I'll take care of you, Prowl... I promise."

"I will take care of you, too... See you soon, my friend," he gave me a big hug and a small smile.

* * *

I awoke with a start. I got up and everybody was worried at my flustered state.

"Prowl! H-he's the one, the one that is injured! My best mech friend! Primus gave me all of the information needed to heal him, and it will only take a matter of moments," I looked at everybody. They all looked at me with shocked and sympathetic optics; they all feel bad for me.

I was startled into a defensive stance when I heard Nightwolf's battle howl. It was mixed with sorrow and rage. I could feel all of her emotions running through our trine bond. Somebody important to her was injured by the 'Cons surrounding them.

_''Cons! Ironhide, I need backup. I cannot protect and injured mech and fight at the same time. I will hold off until you get here'_

Ironhide looked over at Optimus, who nodded his approval. He transformed and sped away.

_'I'm one my way, Nightwolf! Just guard Jazz at the moment!'_

_'I'll go as well! Dandelion is needed here, Jazz needs me over there...' _Ratchet also sped away as he explained what he was doing.

_'Hurry, father. Nightwolf would be devastated if Jazz offlined. Please, hurry.'_

_'I will do my best and get there as soon as I can.'_

In the end, it was only Optimus and I that were waiting for the new comers.

Through the trine bond, all I could feel was Nightwolf's pain, sorrow, guilt, anger, but what I felt the strongest was her love for him.

She noticed that I was looking at her feelings and she sent me a memory file.

* * *

~Dandelion watching through Nightwolf's optics~

I just got a whiff of 'Con, Jazz was by my side. He turned slightly and his optics went wide.

He shoved me down and jumped in front of me. A blast hit his right arm, left hip plating, and grazed his helm. He looked at me with a soft, sad smile.

"Nightwolf, stay safe. I love you..." I transformed and checked his spark pulse. He was still alive, but badly injured.

I laid him back down as the damned seekers swarmed me. I took out some pliable energon and made a field around Jazz and I. I didn't know how long it would hold, though.

I transformed down into my beast and stood protectively over Jazz.

I howled in rage, pain, sorrow, and love. The hunt was on.

* * *

She opened up a private comm. link to me.

_'He protected me without hesitation. I owe him my spark.'_

Her voice was strained, as if she were holding something back, _'I can tell there's , more you wish to say. Go ahead, I'm all audios.'_

_'I owe him my spark, but, the thing is, he already has it, he has for a long time, Dandelion. This just makes my love for him stronger. he saved me without hesitation because he loves me. And that thought alone makes my spark flutter with joy, but it shatters when I see him laying on the ground, leaking life energon, all because he took a shot for me!'_

_'I understand how you feel, Prowl is the one that is injured. Primus gave me all of the information, but I still have to heal my best mech friend. Speaking of which, their ship is coming close to the atmosphere, I'll talk to you later.'_

_'Alright, Ratchets here anyways. I have to go and shred some 'Con while he looks over Jazz. Nightwolf out!'_

_'Dandelion out.'_

I watch as the ship enters the atmosphere with a BANG! Quite literally.

As the ship landed, Optimus and I had to both jump out of the way. After the Cybertronian ship settled, the door opened and mechs came out with cannons up.

::Who are you! State your designations!:: The tallest one there shouted.

::My designation is Dandelion. I am here to heal Prowl! Let me through!::

::Ultra Magnus. It is I, Optimus Prime, please, let her through...::

Ultra Magnus looks at us with firm optics, studying us, then, he nods.

I run into the ship and I instantly see Prowl.

His chest platings were mangled, his left pede was gone, multiple scratches and a missing servo, and some helm damage.

I run over and I start chanting in the language of Primus. My servos were held over his body and started to glow blue. The blue glow spread across his body and his armor and injuries start to mend themselves together.

After a couple minutes of non stop chanting, Prowl was all healed.

He slowly opened his optics and looked at me. I moved form my previous position and sat back as he sat forward.

Out of nowhere, he lunged at me, enveloping me in a tight hug.

I gave him a hug back, but pulled away after a while, "Come, I have to see if Ratchet needs any help. Jazz took a shot for Nightwolf," I stand up and pull Prowl with me as I exit the ship.

As I left the ship, I noticed everybody gained an alt. mode; Ultra Magnus has a semi much like Optimus, Sideswipe took the form of a stingray corvette, Jolt took on the form of a volt. Prowl was the only one who needs to take on an earth based vehicle.

"Prowler, why not take the form of a police cruiser?" I ask as I looked him over. I remember back on Cybertron, he followed all rules to a T and wanted to become a law enforcer.

"Alright, let me look it up and change my alt. mode," it took him a moment before his form changed slightly. I looked him over once more and realized that this suited him better.

I then look around my settings and noticed that everybody, including Ironhide and Ratchet, was here, except for two.

"Where is Jazz and Nightwolf? Is jazz alright?" I ask anybody who would listen.

My father looked up at me, "Jazz is online and awake. Although he cannot transform, Nightwolf said that she can travel by pede off her beast with him on her back. Right now, those two are talking. Jazz did save Nightwolf's life and all. She probably wants to talk to and help him," Ratchet turned to Prowl, "And how do you feel, any aches or pains?"

"No. Thanks to Dandelion, I feel as good as new," he gave a soft, sad smile and nodded as if to confirm it to himself.

"Good, now try to transform."

Prowl transformed and revved his engine. He shot forward and traveled a couple hundred feet, he then turned back around and raced back.

"Does that satisfy you, Ratchet?"

"Yes, that is satisfactory. Thank you," Ratchet marked something down on his data-pad.

"Thank you, Dandelion. Now, if you may. Please go and inform Nightwolf and Jazz that it is time to head back to the base," Optimus spoke up from his conversation with Ultra Magnus.

"Umm... okay, I'll see ya in a bit, Prowl," I said as I transformed into my beast mode and raced away, using my trine bond with 'Wolf to locate her. I ran for a while until I came upon a cave. As I was transforming out of my beast mode and into my bipedal form, I heard a long, loud crash.

~Prowl's P.O.V.~

I was watching 'Lion, or the imitation of her, run away when a servo was placed lightly on my shoulder plating.

"Young mech, I have been thinking (Not good for Ratchet, eh?) of you relations with my little femme. It seems you cared dearly about my sparkling, and you still do. Is that true?" Ratchet asked as he watched 'Lions dust trail fade away.

"Of course I do. I loved her with all my spark. She is all I think about, and I know that would have been a fatal glitch, but I would've protected her with all my strength, even if it cost me my spark. The hard part is, I'll never know how she felt, what if she never liked me back. What if I have live out my life without my life's only love, knowing that she hated me. I will forever be a broken mech. I tried so hard to hold it together when the place where 'Lion and the femmes was blown up, but I can't anymore! It hurts too much , Ratchet. The past vorns of my life have been Pit. These femmes showing up here pretending to be them is just offlining me. Ratchet, how can you believe their lies? I watched that place go up in flames. They couldn't have survived that. Please tell me you don't believe them," I ranted as I began to lose the will to stand, sinking down to the ground in despair.

"Prowl, you are the most level-headed mech I have ever known. Why are you acting like this? Of course I believe 'Lion. Prowl, I preformed diagnostic test after diagnostic test on these femmes. They all have their proper spark signatures and memories. They are truly our femmes. Prowl, you must believe me, you must! The femmes need their mechs back. They need to be cared for. Believe me, Prowl, so many times I have thought about what you have, but I know in my spark they are true. They need you mechs more than ever now, with their glitches and all. They need to feel loved again. Please, believe me," Ratchet begged as he spun me around and looked down at me.

"Wait?... What?" I shook me helm to remove the confusion, "What glitch? What do you mean?"

"I _mean _'Lion has a glitch, if her emotions become too strong she will go into stasis lock for an undetermined amount of time. Optimus sent her to find Nightwolf and Jazz. If they're injured or she catches them in a compromising position, she could glitch out," Ratchet said as he turned back to look at the direction in which she'd gone

"But I saw 'Lion when I was talking to Primus. Whom was just something I imagined because of all the pain I was feeling."

"No, if you were talking to her, than you were talking to Primus. 'Lion, 'Wolf, and Tiger are the new Allspark. They speak to Primus every time they go into recharge. 'Lion healed you, she acquired the skill from Primus. She was devastated when she found out you were the one that was harmed. Now stand up on your pedes and go after her in case she glitches. If you still doubt who she is, ask her some personal questions that only she would know."

"Okay, Ratchet. I will make sure to do that," and with that, I sped off following her imprints in the packed desert sand.

~Dandelion~

Clang!

"Nightwolf?" Are you alright?" I asked out loud. My trine bond with her felt funny.

"Hey, Dandelion, will ya came here and help meh!" Jazz shouted from inside the cave.

"S-sure...?" I timidly walk further into the cave. I eventually see Jazz leaning against a wall with a silent (odd right?) Nightwolf next to him.

"She glitched, an' Ah wan' her ta be more comfortable, but Ah can't move too much... So can ya shift her so she's leaning against meh?"

"Oh, yeah!" I can do that! Here give me a second, " I reply as some unknown relief floods through me, at least they have all of their armor on.

"Okay, Ah can do that. So, who was hurt?" Jazz asks trying to start a conversation.

I paused in shifting 'Wolf to look at Jazz, "It was Prowler, I visited Primus and I seen him there, I thought that he was offlined when I seen him. He thought I was also offlined. I honestly don't blame him, either. I still have feelings for him, more than anything, but I don't know how he feels. He could honestly have any femme he wanted, so why would he pick me? Especially now that I have a glitch. There, is that comfortable for you?" I looked up form the ground to Jazz's faceplates.

He gave me a firm nod, "Yeah, that'll do. Thank ya," he smiled fondly down at Nightwolf, "Ah'm glad that she didn't get harmed. Ah wouldn't be able ta live wit' maself."

"She is very grateful. She told me so herself. But seeing you injured, I think she glitched because of her worry and guilt. She's guilty because you took a hit that was meant for her. You really won her spark with that little stunt. You won't be able to get rid of her even if you wanted to," I gave a sad smile as I sat next to Jazz.

"That's the thing, Ah woul' neva want ta get rid off her. Ah will neva let her out of ma sight again. Not if Ah can help it?" When he stopped, I heard an engine approaching us.

I shifted so I was standing in front of Jazz and Nightwolf.

A police cruiser pulled up to us as I let myself relax. Prowl transformed in front of us and studied us over, his eyes landed on Jazz and Nightwolf.

"Hello, Jazz. Who is that leaning on you?" Prowl asked with a sad tone that made my spark break.

"Don'tcha recognize them? Ya should' remember 'Lion! An' Nightwolf here! Prowler, what's gotten inta yurh processor?" Jazz tried standing up in rage, but he stopped when he remembered Nightwolf on his side.

"Okay, than I have one question for you, Dandelion. You have once told me a couple of names that you would name your sparklings, what are they?" Prowl gave me a suspicious glance.

"Echo, which would be a mech, Elipse, which would be a femme, Refraction, which would also be a femme. and Paradox, which would be another mech... I wish to at least have one set of twins. Prowler, why are you asking me this?"

He has the most regretful look I have ever seen on his faceplates. And before I could process what it might be, he tackled me.

"I'm so sorry, Dandelion! I thought that you were offlined and I made up a pain-induced image of you! I missed you so much!"

"Sh-sh, Prowl. I'm online, you're online, everything is alright... As long as I have my mech here with me."

_'Ratchet, 'Wolf glitched. Jazz is taking care of her. Prowler and I will watch over them until she awakes. Then, I will help Jazz climb onto her back while she is in her beast mode, Prowl and I will keep an optic on them as she carries him home.'_

_'Alright, I'll inform Optimus.'_

_'Okay, thank you.'_

_'He says he will meet up with you a couple of miles away from the dam.'_

_'Okay, Dandelion out!'_

I shut down the comm. link and continue to hug Prowl close before I reluctantly pulled away.

"We need to stay here until Nightwolf wakes up form recharge. And when she does, we need to help Jazz climb onto the back of her beast mode, alright?"

He looked into my optics and gave a firm nod, "Alright... that gives me some time to catch up with Jazz"


	7. Chapter 7: Tough times

**Okay, so I'm here, it took me a bit of time to try to come up with something for this chapter, and I am having ****TheKatanaMistress ****write a Halloween oneshot, its going to be great! the holoforms will be dressed as Disney princesses and everything! **

**I'd like to remind you guys that I have a poll up on my profile, and I would love for you to vote on that, please and thank is going to be a bit of Nightwolf/Jazz fluff going on because I can do that, and in the next couple of chapters I'm going to have a couple of ocs enter into the story... So snaps for that!**

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and will never own Transformers or any of the franchise, nor do I own the cartoons, though I do own Nightwolf, Dandelion, Tigerlily, and their sparklings that I have mentioned in one of the visits to Primus... **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

~Nightwolf~

*One day later*

The base was quiet, for once. When Sideswipe arrived yesterday, all he did was set up pranks.

Jazz was fully recovered; Dandelion healed him after she gained her energy back.

As off currently, Jazz and I were both free to do as we pleased. So we found a quiet hanger to talk and hang out together.

"Did you have something to say to me?" Jazz asked. I noticed that his optics were gentle and they shined brightly.

"Yea, this is about yesterday," I felt him tense up, "I wanted to not only thank you once more, but to tell you that, because of what you did, you will forever hold my spark. It is yours," I looked up and met his optics only to see a shocked look in them.

They turned gentle as he started to speak, "Sweetspark... I will take care of your spark with gentle and loving servos. I accept your thanks... Now I have something to ask you. Do you think that Prowl and Dandelion will end up courting each other? Or for that matter, Bumblebee and Tigerlily?" He gave a playful smirk as I leaned against him.

"Oh hush! Don't you tease me about this... I feel all their emotions, but I block mine from them, its awkward!" I gave him a playful smack," Anyways, yeah. I think Prowl and Dandelion will get together. Though, it might take a while because Prowl is too cautious for his own good. And speaking of Tigerlily and Bumblebee, they're coming over in a couple of days with Sam and Mikeala. But, yes, I also think that those two will get together," I start to trace my servo along Jazz's chest plating as I relaxed against him.

"Well, I agree, Wolfie. I think we should try getting them together if they're not already, don't you? I mean, especially with them coming over and all. What do you say?"

"I say I'm all for it! We'll have to get Sam and Mikeala in on this as well!" I hugged him tightly, "That's a great idea!" I hugged him softer and cuddled my helm against his chest plates.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him, "I'm glad you like it sweetspark... Seeing you smile and so excited lights up my whole spark... I love you..." Jazz spoke softly as he nuzzled my helm.

He loves me! Thank you, Primus! Ever since Cybertron, I've wanted him to tell me those three words, and not when he might offline, such as yesterday.

I nuzzled Jazz back, "I love you, too, Jazz. With my whole spark," at my words, his arms tighten around me, as if to make sure I was really there with him.

* * *

~A couple of days later~

I was in the middle of creating a new set of hooks for the Big Boss Bot. Maybe I should call him B cubed... Naw to boring, and weird.

Anyways, these hooks just added to my already bad to day. While I was making these hooks, Tigerlily and Bumblebee came racing into the main hanger.

Sam hopped out of 'Bee and Mikeala out of Tiger. As they got out of their respected guardians, said guardians transformed and high-fived.

"That was sweet! We should race more often!" Tiger said as 'Bee nodded and gave a thumbs up.

"Glad you like it! we should race more often!" 'Bee played back first a radio clip and then a recording of what Tiger just said.

She smiled and picked up Mikeala. When I seen her head my way I commed Dandelion, Jazz, Prowl, and Optimus.

_'Tigerlily and Bumblebee are here. Anybody want to come and say "Hi"?'_

_'Prowl here, I cannot come. I am currently organizing datapads, Prowl out.'_

_'I will stop by after this meeting. Optimus out.'_

_'I'm stuck on patrol, sweetspark, sorry. Otherwise I would be with you. Jazzman out.'_

_'I guess I'm the only one that is left, yeah. I'll come by. Give me a few minutes to be there. Dandelion out.'_

I sigh in frustration as I took one last look at the hooks that were giving me troubles. I threw them aside as I stood up and hugged Tigerlily.

"Hey there, Tiger! Dandelion is going to be here soon, but the others are currently occupied. Why don't you guys come and sit down?" I ask.

"Okay! I have great news to tell you!" She grabbed my servo and acquired a blush and glance at Bumblebee who was smiling proudly, "'Bee and I are courting!" She squealed.

"What!? Oh that's wonderful! How did that happen?

"Well, long story short, he's a schmoozer! And a flirt! But I'm really happy with him. I really am, Nightwolf. Off the topic of me~ How are you and Jazz?" She gave me a sly smile

"Never better! He risked his spark to keep me alive. Let's just say, my spark-no matter what-will always belong to him, though we aren't bonded, and we haven talked much about it. Though, I do wish to bond with him,"

"Oh, That's so sweet! Oh, hey Dandelion!" Dandelion walk over with a sulking... Prowl? following behind her.

"Prowl? What are you doing here? I thought you were organizing datapads... Dandelion what did you do this time?" I leveled an accusing look at her.

She playfully flicked her tail from side to side, "I took away his datapads and put them in with all of my medical datapads, so he would have to sort them all over again if he took them!"

I believed what she said on all but one thing, I know she doesn't need any medical datapads, and if she does, Ratchet holds them all for her. So the only datapads in her subspace are Prowl's. That sly femme.

I seen a glint in her optics and I knew that she was playing a bluff. I decided to play along.

"Oh, man! That sucks. That would be like me taking my sire's cannon and putting that with my weapons in subspace! Slag, that's cruel. Speaking of weapons, I threw a couple of hooks that I'm making for Optimus, anybody pass by them?" I glanced around as Tigerlily snickered.

"Only you would throw something like that around squishy humans! Didn't you think that they could, oh I don't know... _impale _somebody important?"

My tail bristled at her comment, "Of course not! When I'm frustrated, I don't think most other people, you know that!" I crossed my servos and 'Hmphed'.

Prowl walked forward and took out my half-finished-now completely bent-hooks, "Please refrain from throwing them next time."

I opened ,my mouth plates to snap back when I received a comm.

_'Sweetspark, I'm on my way. See you soon!' _The comm. was form Jazz.

_'Okay, see you soon! Nightwolf out.'_

I cut off the comm. and was going to start another conversation when Ironhide and Optimus walked over to us.

I ran over and gave my sire a hug. I have to give him one daily ever since I realized that I might not see him the next day, "Hello, sire! How are you today?"

He hugged me back, chuckling, "I'm well today, sweetspark. I see Tigerlily is here today."

I let him go and glanced over at her. I smiled lightly when I saw her and Optimus in a tight hug. He was saying something in her audio receptor.

"Yeah, she and 'Bee stopped by. That made me happy, I was starting to get frustrated because the hooks I'm working on are not cooperating with me!" I sighed.

He scratched behind my audio receptors making me purr and visibly relax at his touch. My sire always knew how to calm me down.

"It's going to be all right, my pup. You have those around you that will be there for you. Tigerlily, Dandelion, Jazz, and most importantly, me. I will always be by your side. Now, go see Jazz, he's waiting for you over there next to Prowl," He gave me a light pat on my shoulder as I opened my optics-when did I close them?- to see Jazz walking towards me with a smile gracing his face plates

I gave him a small wave and flashed a grin to my sire before walking towards Jazz. When I got within arms reach off him he pulled me into a tight hug. I wrapped my own arms around him.

"Hello, sweetspark. I heard you had a bad day so far. I want to cheer you up, what can I do for you, sweetspark?" He held me to him just a bit tighter as I told him about the very beginning of my day.

*Flashback*

I was sitting down, about to enjoy my daily energon when I feel something wet splatter against my back.

I turned around to see Sideswipe wide-opticed as he realized who he just with-

"Is that paint in your hand?" I asked him darkly.

"N-Nightwolf, let's not be harsh! I can explain!" He started to back away slowly.

"What color is the paint that is now running down MY back!" I shouted at him as he transformed and sped away.

*End Flashback*

"I had to chase him down, only to find out that he thought that I _Ironhide! _Of all the bots! so he splattered me with _PINK_ paint, of all the colors! I then had to go wash it off before it dried and I had already been in the wash racks earlier. Only to find that he found my energon that I had set down and drank it all! Then these _stupid _hooks that I'm working on aren't cooperating because I'm so frustrated! All I want is a nice relaxing day, Jazz!"

"Sh-sh... It's alright, Nightwolf. Sa, and Mikeala are staying a few days with 'Bee and Tigerlily. You can visit with them tomorrow, why don't you and I go relax in a different, more quiet hanger?" Jazz was rocking me back and forth while holding my helm to his chassis.

"Okay, yeah. I would like that."

~Jazz~

When I heard that Sideswipe is the cause for my sweetspark's pain and bad day, I wanted to frag him up. But for right now, I have to comfort my femme.

'My femme... I like the sound of that.'

I gave her a light kiss to the top of the helm as I picked her up bridal style.

She nestled her helm against my neck cables and whimpered. I held her tighter when I heard that sad sound escape her. She must be having a terrible day, she usually has so much spark in her (no pun intended). I felt bad for her. I plan to change how he day ends.

I took her to the hanger we always sit in, why nobody uses it, I have no idea. I sat down with her curled up in my lap.

"Jazz... I'm sorry that you have to take care of me before yourself," she shifted so that her helm was resting under my chinplatings and against my neck cables.

"Nightwolf, by making sure that you are alright and all taken care of, I am taking care of myself. If you're down and out, then I'm down and out. You're _my _femme! And last time I checked, mechs take care of their femmes. I will always take care of you, no matter what! My Femme,"

~Nightwolf~

I nodded in agreement at his words, "I am your femme. Always."

Jazz beamed at me with happiness, "That's right,sweetsparkk. You're _mine_!"

*Couple of months later*

The day after Jazz found out that Sideswipe caused me to have a bad day, he did something to make Sideswipe apologize to me and promise to never harm me again. What it was, I don't have a clue.

I was currently hooking the hooks up to Optimus' servos so he could have the best use of them. They would take the place of his hands when he takes them out of subspace.

"There you go, Boss. All hooked up and ready to try them out," I stood up and brushed off my servos.

"Thank you , again, Nightwolf. You did not have to make me something. I was not expecting you to do so."

"Now why on Earth would I make weapons for everybody but you? Don't answer that. Anyways, you should train with them. At first it will be odd and clumsy because you are not use to the style of fighting that accompanies this choice of weapon. But, If I did not think you could do it, I wouldn't have made it for you," I gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"I understand, thank you. I apologize, but I must attend to another meeting. Have a good day," I watched as he turned away and walked off.

"Goodbye! Have a good day," I sighed as I walked out of side.

We arrived at Deigo Garcia last month, though, parts of the building are still being made. Like the Autobot barracks.

As of right now, we sleep in our alt. modes. Talk about a kink in the, oh I don't know... _everything_. I'd rather try to float in the middle of the ocean.

I walked into my fathers hanger and took a deep 'breath' of cool air, "Sire, hello, how are you?" I walked up and gave him a hug.

Some soldiers snickered at Ironhide, "Hey, 'Hide! You're not going soft on us, are you?!" The other soldiers roared with laughter.

I felt my sire bristle with rage. I let go of him and turned to the man.

"Soldier, do you have a wife?" I lowered my face level with his.

He nodded shakily, "Yes, ma'am. And I have one on the way."

"And the first thing you're going to do when you see them is give them a hug, right?" he gave me another nod. "Well, soldier. I'll called Ironhide her, sire, did I not?" Once again, he nodded. "Well on Cybertron, our fathers, our male creators are called sire. I just gave my _father_ a hug because before he arrived on earth, he thought that I had died. And I didn't know what happened to him. I haven't seen him for over five hundred years. Maybe more. So the next time you see somebody giving another a hug, don't laugh. Am I understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," He turned towards Ironhide, "I am sorry that I laughed at you. I did not realize that you Autobots establish families."

I nodded my head in approval on the apology. I stood up and turned back to my sire.

"Hello, sire," I gave him another hug," How are you today?"

He returned the hug as he answered.

"I am doing well, Nightwolf. How are you?" He let go of me and held me at arms length away, examining me for any damage.

I laughed at his actions and answered with a smile, "I am doing well, I have just finished installing Optimus' hooks. Jazz was dragged off for a medical exam. He is going to come find me when he is done and we are going racing, but he won't be done for a couple off hours. That reminds me, I have made some new shoulder cannons for you, your old ones are, well, old." He gave me a grin.

"Okay, youngling, let's get this over and done with!"

I laughed at his antics, "Okay, you gotta sit down so I can at least reach your shoulders!"

"Okay, okay. Take your time, I don't want anything to be damaged," He gave me a cheeky grin, "Want to avoid Doc Hatchet as much as I can."

* * *

"There, all done!" I put my rag away into subspace, "I just installed some larger and sharper claws, the others were pretty damaged . Let's go to the practice stimulator hanger, team up, and take out some holograms. Jazz is still going to take a while, he's been avoiding a medical exam for a couple of vorns, so, he's due for all of his scans, and its only been an hour. he will probably be there for a couple more hours," he stood and tested his shoulder cannons weight.

I upgraded his arm cannons last orn and I thought that it was time to upgrade his shoulder cannons.

"Alright, you take the close-ranged attacks. I take the long-ranged ones. Good idea," He patted my arm as he stood up.

"Hey, Ironhide, Nightwolf, do you guys have a moment, we just received some new recruits. We needed you two to give them the rules and tell them whats happening," Lennox walked onto the catwalk that we were standing by.

"Yeah, we can do that. Sire, we'll train later, okay?"

"Yeah, we can. Let's go scare the slag out of some newbies," He transformed down into his alt. mode and activated his holoform.

His holoform was tall for a human, about 6' 5", and he looked like he constantly worked out. His hair is a jet black military style cut, his skin is a nice olive tone and his eyes were the traditional neon blue that all of the autobots had. Though, through his left optic, his facie is marred with a long jagged scar. He is wearing a tight black wife-beater, a pair of military style cargo pants, and some steel toed combat boots.

My holoform has long straight black hair, light olive skin, darker blue eyes that still glow like the autobots, about average height, 5' 7". A little bit larger than average bus, and a small cute nose. I was wearing a dark-blue mini dress and some silver strap-on heals.

My job was to make sure that the soldiers don't underestimate _anybody _here. If they tried to advance me, I was ordered to tell them only if they could take me down, and if they wouldn't hit me, I would take them down.

I drove off after my father and into the main hanger. We saw the new recruits lined up and talking to Epps. My father's holoform got out of his 'truck' and walked over to my driver's side door. I opened it and he helped me step out of my 'car'. As I stepped out of the door, I heard a few cat calls.

I walked over to Epps and stood next to him, "Hello, Sargent Epps. How are you today?"

He nodded his head, "I'm doing well. These are our newest recruits, do you wish to introduce yourself?"

"Yes, thank you," I turn to the newbies and gave them a wolfish grin, "Hello, my designation is Nightwolf. My sire and I are the weapons specialists here. You will also train under our commands. Sire, you think I should show myself?" I turn towards him as he walked closer.

In the background I could hear many soldiers gulp as they took in his size.

"If that is what you wish, young one. But first, let me introduce myself. My designation is Ironhide. All of the soldiers on this base I consider my comrades, but if anybody deliberately down grades another, or disrespects one of higher status, I-" I held up my hand and stopped him.

"Then _WE _will track you down and make your life miserable, am I understood?"

I received many nods. That's when I decided to dismiss the holoform. The soldiers stood looking at me with wide eyes as I transformed into my bipedal mode.

_'Nightwolf, come to the Med-Bay, NOW! Dandelion out.'_

"Sire, I am needed in the Med-Bay. I will talk to you later" I transformed down into my beast and ran off. When I entered the Med-Bay, what I saw, nearly made me glitch.


End file.
